Phantom Titan
by Neeko96
Summary: Danny's feeling awful after watching his whole life blow up before his eyes. Clockwork, unable to fix anything, decides to give Danny a push in the right direction. He finds himself in Jump city where he meets some other heroes who he may come to find need his help more than they initially thought. It seems someone is upsetting the balance between dimensions, what's a Halfa do do?
1. Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounter

**Okay so I'm starting a new story ... a new cross over story. I used to watch Teen Titans all the time when I was younger and recently got the whole series and re-watched it. That was the inspiration behind the oh so unoriginal DP and TT crossover story you are about to view. I know this has been done so many times but I wanted to take a crack at it. This is my 4th Dp cross over story so I hope this turns out good. I have another one with Kim Possible that seemed to go well if ya'll are interested.**

**This one is a post TUE story but I messed with the timeline a bit so some season 3 events did occur like getting his ice powers. I made him 16 and the Teen Titans timeline is after the movie Trouble in Tokyo. The first chapter may seem angsty but I'm going to try and gradually steer away from that as I go.**

**Please enjoy my story!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: DP I don't have to do. I don't own Teen Titans at all! Or any other recognizable characters described below.**

**Ch. 1 - Fateful Encounter**

* * *

D POV

Their gone….. all of them….. gone. I found myself going over it over and over in my head but… it can't be real. I gazed over the site of the explosion for probably the billionth time. "I won didn't I?" Why aren't they here!? Why couldn't I save them!? It's not fair!... but it is. I was the reason all of this happened. It's my fault.

"Yes but you over turned your destiny." I turned to see Clockwork floating at my right. "I gave you the chance to change your future and you took it. You chose to do the right thing. Blaming yourself will only keep you in one place, but if you move forward, you can find something to live for." He looked mournfully at the ruined Nasty Burger.

"Couldn't you do something…. Anything?" He's the master of time for pete's sake.

"I'm sorry but I already interfered far too much. The time stream can only be bent so much."

Just as I thought… nothing can change. I felt my hands begin to tremble. "Their…. Gone….." I floated down to the center of the wreckage.

"Daniel…. You have to move forward." I place my hands over my face and felt the tears fall. He placed his hand on my back. He cares and I know he's trying to help, but he's asking the impossible here! My parents, sister, Tucker… Sam. What else can I possible have to live for!? "Well if you refuse to listen to me now, how about a nice distraction? I'm sure you could use something to get yourself moving."

He then handed me a piece of paper and left. It was coupon…. For donuts. I couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. He's got a messed up sense of humor if he thinks that donuts are going to make me feel better. I don't even know where this place is. "Daniel!" Great…. Just who I wanted interrupting my sulking.

"What do you want Plasmius?" I didn't bother getting up or turning to face him.

"You've been moping around for the last week…. You need to come home." I'm a bit surprised he's not more angry. This has to be the 5th time I've ditched him. I was moved in to live with him only a few days after the explosion, but it'll never be my home. That house is…. Cold. It only makes me miss all those I lost even more.

"That's not my house!" I clutched at my knees. "It never will be!"

"Daniel you have to let them go!"

"Easy for you to say! The only one you cared about was my mom!" He remained silent after that. Figures, I hit the nail on the head. How could he possible understand how this feels.

"You're right…." Whoa wait….. did I just hear that right? I turned to him in a bit of amazement. "What? Is it so amazing that I admit you're right for once!? Maddie was the only one I lost and I'd like it to stay that way! I know we've never really gotten along but….."

NO….no no no no no! "I get it alright! You finally have what you wanted, but I'm not coming back! All you've ever wanted was me as your stupide apprentice and now that I've got nowhere to go, I'm right where you want me right?! Well I'm not about to let that happen!" I flew off at top speed, which was pretty hard considering I haven't eaten all day.

I just needed to get away from him. Get as far away as possible! I headed towards Lake Eerie just as the sun began to set. Normally I would enjoy the meld of colors that bled through the sky at this time but now…. Now it reminds me that there is no one to watch it with. The quiet I hear isn't because Sam and I are enjoying the silence, it's because I'm the only one there.

Why did things have to be this way!? If I had only stopped him sooner! If I had only been there before it got so bad! If I hadn't tried to take a short cut… tried to cheat…. This never would have happened! I took a glance back behind me and didn't see him following. It's only a matter of time before he finds me again though. He's pretty good at that.

The lake looked almost normal under the twilight glow. Last time I was here… was with Sam and Tuck. Why does everything I see remind me of them….? It's like my mind is playing a sick and twisted joke on me.

* * *

Once I landed, finding who I was looking for didn't take long. He probably smelled me the minute I got close. "_My friend!"_ He jumped from the woods and pounced on me. After a lick to the face I was finally able to talk to him.

" Hey Wulf….."

He got off me and seemed to sense my depressed mood. "_What is wrong my friend? You look horrible."_

Horrible was an understatement. I haven't done much of anything but mope around for the last week, heck I haven't showered in days, though flying around probably disperses the smell a bit. "I need to ask a favor of you Wulf."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "_Anything my friend."_

"Could you tear open a ghost portal for me?" I had shut down the Fenton portal after the incident. After I handed the thermos off to Clockwork, I tried everything I could to keep ghosts out of town. It worked for the most part. Only one ghost attack has happened since then, but the Box Ghost isn't much to worry about in my opinion.

"_I would be happy to friend, but….. are you sure this is what you want? I'm not sure what it is that weighs on your mind but I do not believe the answer is there."_

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I just need to get away for a bit… think over a few things."

"_If this is what you want I will not stop you, go my friend."_ With that he slashed through the air leaving a dimensional rift in his wake. He stepped aside and I dashed through.

The ghost zone hadn't change much, but what did I expect? For it to just disappear because I shut the portal? I looked around at the glowing green masses and floating array of doors. I sighed to myself and began to fly around aimlessly. I hand no idea what I was looking for, where I would end up, or what I was even hoping to find along the way. I just kept moving and spaced out along the way. I think I passed a few ghosts I knew but it's hard to say considering how lost in my own mind I was. What's it matter anyway?

I must've been flying around for hours before I realized just how hungry I was and decided to stop and look around. It wasn't surprising that I was in an unfamiliar part of the ghost zone. It seemed utterly empty, void of anything, even doors. "Where am I?" Before I could think of an answer to my own question, a portal formed in front of me. "What's this supposed to be? Some kind of sign?" I scrutinized the portal for a moment before I decided to check it out. What harm can it do? If I'm lucky, I'll end up in a time before all this happened. I flew through the portal with that impossible dream driving me.

* * *

It was a city, and a big one at that. Amity Park shrank in my eyes as I looked at all the buildings that surrounded me. They towered over me even though I was floating 60 feet up. I flew around to get my bearings, careful not to attract attention. The last thing I needed was another city to hate me. It was still pretty dark, probably early morning by the looks of it.

I landed on a dimly lit street and quickly found a newspaper stand. I guess hoping like that was kinda stupide of me. I lifted yesterday's paper to my eyes unenthusiastically. "Jump City huh?"

"Hey kid! You buyin it or what?"

I placed the paper back down. "Uh sorry no…. just wanted to check the date." He gave me a grumpy glare as he shooed me away. That name….. seems familiar, where have I heard that name before? I then finally noticed the high traffic on the roads. It had to have been around 2 am, so what's with all the people? Better yet, why are they all in costumes? "I guess I blend…"

I followed a few of them and ran into a crowd just as I turned the corner. This large building was lit up like a Christmas tree…. Sort of makes me wonder how I missed it from the sky. People in costumes numbered in the hundreds. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" I turned to a guy dressed in a tight fitting blue suit and red cape.

"Hear what?"

"Some jerk named Gizmo hijacked the midnight concert! Though I guess it's more like 1 am concert because of the delay."

Gizmo? He some kind of thief or something? "So he hijack it? By the way, what's this event?"

The guy looked at me like I had just grown another head. "It's the super con. Ya'know the one that changes cities every year? It frequents a different hero city every year…. If you didn't know that, why are you dressed like Phantom?"

I guess that was a bit of a suspicious question to say the least….. let's see excuses…. "I just saw the crowd and felt like joining in?"

He scrutinized me for a minute but seemed to buy it. "Well whatever that guys in their doing it has to be crazy to get the attention off-" I didn't bother waiting for him to finish. I may not be from this town but I can certainly do something to help. I flew off invisibly to the stage where some crazy guy on metal spider legs was taking over the equipment.

"Everyone ready for my concert debut!" He had the controls laid out in front of him and…. Connected to a game console? Okay, filing that one under weird. Alright, now to catch him without causing a scene… duh possession. I flew right into him and had control in seconds flat. This guy was seriously crazed up with hardware…. He and Technus would probably get along.

I then stopped whatever he was doing with the equipment and searched out the closest police officer. The place was crawling with them but I'm thinking they were probably here as event security to begin with. I made him run up to one named Dowell who seemed very disarmed by my sudden approach. "Excuse me officer, but I'm ready to go to jail now." I laid his hands out in front of him in a submissive pose.

The man's initial shock was quickly forgotten as he cuffed him and had his hand behind his back in less than a minute. That was my queue to leave and I phased right out of him. I watched him invisibly from the air as he regained his senses and immediately started to struggle out of his restraints. "Hey what's the big idea! How'd I end up here!? Let me go you crud muchin blue-"

They now had him in the car and I felt a bit better about myself for a moment. That is, until I suddenly remembered what I had stashed at the back of my mind… Can't forget about it forever can I? I left the scene quickly and landed on the roof of the convention center. I gazed up at the moon as I lost myself in my thoughts.

* * *

No one's pov

The officers were having a field day trying to explain to Robin, who just arrived with the Titans, what Gizmo had done. "It was weird. He was up on stage about to something with the equipment when of a sudden he stopped and walked right over to me. He held out his hands and told me to take him to jail. Then we're getting him in the car and he suddenly goes wild."

Robin rubbed his chin in thought. "Any ideas Cyborg… Cyborg?"

He turned to see Cyborg ogling some of the tech on stage. "Man some of this stuff is sweet!"

He then turned to Robin who was giving him an agitated glare. "Hey man chill. I got you covered." He pulled up a video in the screen of his arm. "One of the fans in the crowed gave me a video feed." Robin's expression calmed a bit as he moved over to view it. They watched as Gizmo tore at the machinery and began to rewire it when all of a sudden he stops.

"Their…. What happened?"

"Beats me… looks like he just… I don't know snapped maybe?" They continued the video until he starts to struggle again.

"And what about this?"

"He realized what he was doing?" Cyborg scratched at his head in confusion. "I don't think I've ever seen him act this way….. ever."

They both turned to Raven who had tapped Cyborg on the shoulder. "I took a look inside his mind. Whatever came over him, he doesn't remember it. There's a time gap."

Robyn looked back to the video screen of Cyborg's arm. "What could it have been?"

"Yo dudes!" They all turned to see Beast Boy with a gaggle of fan boys dressed familiarly. "I found the Teen Titans!" Robin shook his head and looked back to the video. Raven on the other hand glared at him. "Come on this is cool! They even got you right Raven!" Raven was not amused one bit by the young man dressed as her. He had the scowl right but the rest of it was what bugged her.

Her look became bemused as she pointed behind him. "They got you right too."

Beast Boy turned to see a little kid dressed as a monkey and picking his nose. "WHAT!?"

Her attention was redirected by Starfire, who was flying down to them. "I did not find any of the other Hive Five, nor did I see anything unusual."

"Alright, good work Starfire." She beamed as she set down and clasped Robin's arm.

"Uh Star… now isn't…"

Raven pulled at her arm. "Starfire…. Are you sure you didn't see anything odd?"

The Tamaranean seemed confused by this. "No."

Raven found her eyes being pulled towards the roof of the arena. "I'm going to check something out then." The other 3 seemed confused but Robin nodded all the same.

"Call if you find something. I'm going to look over the crime scene a bit more." Raven nodded and floated into the sky.

She was quick to fly over the arena roof where she seemed to spot something. She only saw it for a moment, but it seemed to be a slightly glowing aura and a pair of green eyes. "What the…." It was gone in a flash just as a patch of shade from the clouds blocked out the moon light. "Where?" She flew over to where the figure was but she couldn't see anything.

She looked around a bit more before she felt something. She had brushed against someone's mind, but she couldn't tell who's it was. She held her head as the flash of foreign memories fell over her. "Who are you?!" The images faded and the only one she seemed to remember at all was of a young darkly dressed girl. "Sam?..." She then tried to get a fix on it again but it was gone now.

Her hands left her forehead and she turned back to the stage. "Whatever that was, it might be related to Gizmo's behavior." She flew back over to her team and explained what happened.

"So this Sam person was all you were able to get?"

"It was a memory I think so I doubt it was her, but maybe someone who knows her?"

Robin took a moment to think about it. "Well it's more than we got from the scene. I guess we should try to figure out who this person is."

"Yeah, but who's up for donuts first!? Big Al's donuts is having a hero special!" Cyborg was practically drooling by this point and Beast Boy jumped at the idea.

"Yeah! Nothing says 2 am like fresh baked donuts!"

Raven heckled him in her standard monotone voice. "And I suppose sleeping never really comes to mind."

He ignored it in favor of joining Cyborg in his puppy dog eyes at Robin. He quickly broke under the pressure as Starfire joined in. "Alright fine…. I guess we can put the search on hold for a bit." The 3 of them jumped for joy and ran off behind Cyborg.

"Come on Raven." He followed behind them and Raven took one more looked up to the roof of the arena before doing the same.

* * *

Danny's POV

That girl….. geez of all the people to look like! All I wanted to do was relax a bit and sulk on the roof of the arena….. but then she came. She looked so much like her… at least from afar. I know they're not the same but … I rubbed my fingers through my hair. "What's wrong with me… Sure they have similar features but you'd have to be blind to get them confused!"

I sighed and looked back down to the arena. I then noticed something I recognized. "Wait….." I pulled out that coupon that Clockwork gave me and studied it carefully. "You're kidding…." I took glances back and forth to make sure I wasn't crazy. "Figures…" Clockwork is crazy. He gave me coupon to a donut place he knew I would eventually come across…. Question is why?

I flew down invisibly to a curtained off area nearby and reappeared. Clockwork does things for a reason, so maybe he's trying to tell me something's going to happen if I go in there. I walked out nonchalantly from the changing room I was apparently in and headed over to the shop. I figured being in Phantom form would help me blend more considering there are more costumes than normal cloths here.

I opened the door and immediately found the line due to the fact it was backed up to the door. "Whoa…."

"Yeah, but this is to be expected when he gives half off donuts to anyone with a legit costume." The guy in front of him who spoke was dressed as some kind of super duck character. The man looked me over and then gave me a smirk. "Nice Phantom outfit, but you're too scrawny to be the real thing."

Danny raised his brow at that. "Well at least I'm not trying to be a duck."

"I'm Duck Dodgers nerd. Besides, it's not like I could become an actual duck." He then turned back around in line and proceeded to ignore me. Great even fans don't think I'm really him…. I can bench press a bus, but I'm sorry I don't look like it! I crossed my arms as I looked around the shop. Who or what could've made Clockwork want to bring me here for?

As I scanned the crowd I felt someone bump into me from behind. "Oh sorry dude!" I turned to see a shorter green kid with pointed ears. He really went the extra mile on his costume huh? "Dude?" He had waved his hand in my face as I spaced out.

"Oh, sorry…. It's okay, it is kind of cramped in here." I gestured to the huge line in front of me.

His ears seemed to droop as he saw it. "Aww man! I was hoping for the special hero's double dozen!" I then noticed a larger guy who seemed to be half robot walk in… or squeeze in. The door seemed pretty hard to get open at this point.

"Yo BB did you even get a ticket?" The green teen looked up at him in confusion. "Like this." The robot guy wiped out a small ticket that looked a lot like mine. "The special goes to the winning ticket BB."

"But you'll share if you win right?!" He seemed to beg like a dog at the larger guys heels.

"Of course. I'll take on dozen and ya'll can have the rest."

The green one seemed to tear up for a minute in heart break but sighed in defeat. "No fair…."

He gave BB a pompous smirk. "Should have got a ticket."

"ALRIGHT! Heroes of all ages! It's time to do the Hero's special prize drawing! Everyone get out your tickets!" A large man, whom I could only assume was Big Al, came running past the line ringing a bell. I decided to listen and pulled the ticket back out. I hadn't noticed the prize number on the back until now. "Everybody ready!? Okay!" He pulled out a jar on from the counter and shoved his hand into it. After a moment of shuffling through the paper a he pulled out the winner. "X5623!" He looked around at the crowd and repeated it. "X5623!"

I decided to check my number too as I noticed the rush of disappointed faces. "X5623….."

"Dude you won!" The green guy who was behind me had looked over my shoulder at the ticket.

"I-I did?" I looked it over again. "Whoa… I did!"

"What's that?" Big Al dashed over to me a snatched the ticket from my hand. "Well would you look at that, he's a winner!" After waving it in the air he turned back to me. "Now kid, who are you supposed to be? You have to be dressed as a real published hero to win." He looked over my costume in curiosity. "Well?"

I guess I just go with it then…. After all, I am a real hero. "Danny Phantom."

He turned to the counter and seemed to wait for confirmation before a shout was heard. "He's clear!" "Alright then Phantom is our winner tonight!" He grabbed my arm and jerked me over to the counter where he shoved four boxes of randomized donuts in my arms. "Here you go kid! Alright everybody, be sure to come back tomorrow night cause I'm going to be drawing 1 lucky winner every night during the Super Con! Same time same place!"

Around 2/3rds of the crowd cleared as he turned and made his way behind the counter. 2 am has got to be the weirdest donut special I've ever heard of. I looked over the boxes and felt my stomach growl. I may be hungry…. But I'm not this hungry.

I then noticed the 2 from earlier only they were joined by 2 more. The green one named BB seemed to be almost sobbing next to the metal man. The other 2 seemed to be trying to cheer him up. The boy in the cape and mask seemed more frustrated than sympathetic though and the girl was just patting him on the head. I then looked back over the pile of fried doe and strode over to them. "Want to share?"

I got puzzled looks from three of them but the green one looked completely shocked. "REALLY!?"

"Y-yeah, I really don't think I can eat 2 dozen donuts myself."

The one in the mask seemed skeptical at first before he graciously accepted. "Sounds good to me." He let out his hand. "Robin." I balanced the boxes on one hand and shook his with the other.

"Danny."

"Alright come on already!" BB seemed to have already found a table big enough. I shuffled over and set the boxes on the table. I sat down and the others quickly joined me.

"So Danny, you here by yourself? I always thought people came to these things in groups." Robin had opened a box and began on one of the donuts.

"Actually, I sort of ended up here by accident to be honest. A friend of mine gave me the ticket."

BB who had just horked down 3 donuts at once responded. "Your friend rocks!"

"Yes, I wish to thank you and your friend for these lovely, round sugary nuts of dough." They seemed to me like they were a pretty fun bunch. Maybe Clockwork was trying to distract me by introducing me to new people…..

"Are you okay man?" The robot guy seemed to have a worried expression as he was about to eat another donut.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly grabbed a donut of my own. At the rate they were eating them, their wouldn't be much left if I waited too much longer.

"Hey, anybody seen Raven?" The green one enquired as he gazed around the shop with a doughnut in his mouth.

"Over here!" A girl was trying to get through the, now crowded once again, door.

"Come Raven! Our new friend has shared with us his prize of fried dough!" The minute I saw her face, images of Sam flooded back to me. It was that girl I saw floating above me on the roof of the stadium. What was she doing here?! My mind raced and I felt there was only one thing I could do to stop it, so I went invisible.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? What blasphemy is this? I love to say that last one. I've been wanting to write one of these for a while but I'm finally getting around to it. If you like it say so. Reviews are what'll keep this story alive. Also, I update based on priority so more reviews means more updates at a faster pace. I hope you enjoyed and will look forward to my next installment.=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**Hello again and thank you all who faved, followed and reviewed after only one chapter. I made my first chapter long to try and get some attention they won't all be that long. This stories ch length is going to be a bit varied but I will try to keep over 1500 words. I would also like to note that Danny is 16 in this fic... I really manipulated his universe I guess. Hope ya'll enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Ch. 2 Confrontation**

* * *

No one's pov

Robin turned back to the boy to introduce him to Raven but he had disappeared. "Raven this is….. Where'd he go?"

Beast Boy looked up from his donuts and began looking around. "Don't know…." He turned into a dog and began sniffing around.

Cyborg seemed a bit confused by the whole thing. "Why'd he leave?"

"I do not know but it is most disappointing."

Raven, who seemed a bit distraught, had finally made it to the table to see everyone looking around. "What's wrong?"

"We were just with someone. His name was Danny and he shared his donuts with us." Robin got up from the table and went over to the glass entrance to see outside.

Beast Boy changes back with a frown. "His scent just ends here….. it's weird."

Raven looked around. "What did he look like?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "I think he was dressed up like someone called Phantom?"

"Actually he's Danny Phantom." Beast Boy corrected.

Cyborg gave him a bit of an annoyed stare before looking him up in his computer. "Well let's see here….. got 'em." He took a minute to go over the information before he gave Robin a chance to see. "Danny Phantom is the resident ghost Hero of a town called Amity Park. I got a picture right here." He showed Robin and then the others.

"Whoa….. he really went the extra mile on his costume."

"If I didn't know any better he could be the real thing."Robin rubbed his chin a bit before noticing the expression on Raven. "What's wrong Raven?"

She was looking around a bit more as she answered. "It was right after you called for me…. I felt it again only this time it was clearer. Whoever it was I saw before, they were here just now." She then turned to the screen display of Cyborgs arm. "And they had glowing green eyes like him."

The titans remained silent a moment as if trying to think what she said over. "So…. ?" Beast Boy, the ever slow one, didn't have clue as to what was going on. "Are these two connected?"

Robin turned back to the screen showing the picture. "Or maybe it was just one of the lookalike fans walking around."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "So what? Are we going to go around asking any guy dressed as Danny Phantom if he was sitting on top of the convention center?"

Cyborg gave him a confused look. "Yeah, actually."

"It's the only lead we have aside from the girl. Alright Titans, let's split up and search." Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly scarf up the donuts and exit just behind their fellow Titans. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy take flight to look through the air while Cyborg and Robin look on foot. As the morning came the crowd had thinned quite a great deal but all they found were a bunch of geeks in costumes. Any cosplayer they found was quickly looked over by Raven who confirmed they were not who they were looking for.

They joined up again near the stage where Gizmo had attacked to trade information. "I found like 6 guys dressed up like him but none of them had green eyes." Beast Boy crossed his arms in frustration.

Robin sighed in defeat. "We've been looking for hours, but your right, none of the guys we found had the glowing green eyes we were looking for."

Cyborg yawned as he listened and responded. "Tell me about it. The only guy who fit the bill was the Danny we met at the Donut shop."

Robin's eyes widened at the statement and his own realization. "You're right! He's also the only one we haven't found."

Cyborg gave him a skeptical look. "So you think he's the one Raven saw? That he's somehow connected to Gizmo's odd behavior?"

Robin furrowed his brow in thought. "Maybe, I mean just think about. He said he was here by accident and alone. I for one find that odd considering this event"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, but people do come to these things alone every now and then; that doesn't make it a crime."

"But that is suspicious. I'm not saying he's our guy but he is a suspect."

Cyborg sighed. "Alright, so how do we find him? He kind of disappeared on us."

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Think you can try his scent again?"

"I guess I can try." BB morphed into a blood hound and began sniffing around. His head bobbed left and right as he shifted through the crowd; the others just behind him.

"So why do you think our friend left so suddenly?"

Robin watched Beast Boy like a hawk. "If my hunch is right, it was because of Raven. She's an empath and I think that first time she saw him gave her a glimpse at his emotions… maybe a memory connected to them."

Cyborg raised a brow. "So when he saw her again.."

"He left immediately. He probably didn't want it to happen again."

Raven interrupted them. "But it did happen again. I felt his emotions and they were dark."

Robin turned to her. "Dark how?"

"He might be depressed. He seemed upset the first time I saw him."

Robin took a moment to think it over. "Cyborg. Think you can do a bit of digging on the girl?"

"Sure but, I'll have better luck back at the tower." He nodded and called down Starfire. She grabbed Cyborg and flew him out of the crowd to safe him some time. Upon her return it seemed Beast Boy had locked onto something. He barked and began to move faster through the crowd.

"Looks like he's got something!" They followed the green K-9 until they came upon an area full of couches where fans were either sleeping or lounging about. "So he's around here." They all looked around and BB kept his nose to the ground trying to pinpoint the smell. "Beast Boy!"

He transformed back to normal and shook his head. "Lost 'em. He was here not too long ago, maybe a few minutes."

Robin walked over to a small group of fan boys. "Did any of you see a guy dressed as Danny Phantom recently?"

The one dressed as a Green Lantern was quick to respond. "Yeah, there was one on the bench just over there. He just sat there quietly and kept to himself. When I got here 15 minutes ago I immediately noticed him because of how great his costume was, but he didn't answer me."

Robin turned to the others. "You were right Beast Boy." He turned back to the fan. "Did you see which way he went?"

He pointed to his left. "He seemed to be heading off to the artist tables that way, but I'm not completely sure."

"Thanks" Robin then motioned for the rest of the Titans to follow and he made his way to the artist tables. A kid had stopped them to get a picture but he turned him away and continued forward. They shuffled through the walls of fan art and the geeks who make them. "If he's dressed as him, he's probably a fan, so we should look for a table that sells Danny Phantom stuff."

The Titans asked a few tables and were directed to one that had a big fan club banner on it. Robin took a minute to look over the spread which contained art, fictions and even a comic book series. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for someone dressed as this character here."

She gave a confused look. "There's at least a dozen of them walking around."

"No I mean one that looks like the real Macoy. He's got the green eyes."

She took a minute to think. "Well, I don't think I've seen one yet with the neon green eyes of Phantom."

"I did!" Another girl who was sifting through a box behind the table spoke up. She was dressed as phantom as well but with a more feminized costume. "He was here only a few minutes ago. I spotted him and tried to wave him over, but when he looked at me it's like he was bit freaked out. He then disappeared in the crowd."

The communicator beeped and Robin answered. "Got anything Cyborg?"

"You can say that. I didn't have to dig very deep to find out about her after I connected her to Phantom. She was front page news in Amity Park around a week ago."

The fan girl over heard and instantly knew what he was talking about. "Are you referring to the explosion?"

Robin looked at her and then to Cyborg. "Explosion?"

"Yeah, some restaurant exploded and the girl, Sam Manson, along with several others died in it."

"So what does this have to do with our Phantom look alike?" Beast Boy was as lost as ever.

"What do you think Cyborg?"

He was silent a moment as he looked through his computer. "Well it says here there was a survivor, but he was moved to Wisconsin to live with a family friend….. Whoa Vlad Masters. Talk about being connected."

Robin raised his brow. "What was his name?"

"Daniel Fenton. It says his whole family was killed in the explosion, tough break….." He seemed a bit depressed just reading the news.

"The club president said something about that I think. Robin's interest was peeked and he waited for her to continue. "She lives in Amity Park, and actually knew him. She told me about how his friends and family were caught up in the explosion and he was found in the ruble about 20 feet from the building."

The other girl joined in. "Based on some of the destruction, the city thinks that Phantom had something to do with it too, but that's pretty standard for them." The girls seemed a bit frustrated about the fact that the authorities didn't like their hero. Robin was deep in thought as Starfire took this moment to get a better look at all of the goods on the counter.

"Yo dude…. He's got a comic book!" Starfire, who was looking at the T-shirts moved over to look with Beast Boy. "Check out the creepy shadow he's fighting." He pointed to a rather ominous shadow ghost depicted in the comic.

"Come on Beast Boy let's go." Robin looked back to Cyborg on the communicator. "Anything else?"

"Well aside from that there's a column about a drop in ghost sightings, but how much stock do you put in that?"

"I wonder what it is about Raven that he does not like."

Starfire's question was quickly followed by a sarcastic quip from Beast Boy. "You have got to be kidding me! Her glare could scare the dead!" Raven turned to him with that very glare, shutting him up in the process. "EEP!"

"Whatever his problem is, we need to find him if it's got anything to do with Gizmo."

Beast Boy, regaining his speech, spoke up. "Why are we looking for him anyway? Did he really do something wrong?"

Robin turned to Beast Boy as they continued on. "Well no, but I like to hit all my bases when I investigate something, and odd forced behavior is definitely something to look into. If it turns out he had nothing to do with it, I'm good with just letting him go."

"Well, I think he's cool. After all, how evil can you be if you share donuts?"

Robin turned to Cyborg. "Keep me posted on anything weird." With that the screen flicked off and he stashed it back on his belt.

After a few minutes Raven froze and raised her hands to her head. "What's wrong Raven?"

"I feel him again. He's close."

Robin motioned to the others. "Titans split up."

Raven continued to try and feel him out with her mind and it led her up. She looked around a bit and found a door leading to the roof, though it was blocked off. She pulled up her hood and decided to levitate up and through the ceiling, make a bit of a spectacle of herself in doing so. When she arrived on the roof it was very quiet aside from the low roar of the crowd below. A quick scan of the roof top and her gaze fell on a lone figure.

He didn't seem to notice her presence at all so she levitated to being just behind him. He sat on the ledge with his head resting on his hand. "It's pretty dangerous to be sitting up here."

He flinched a bit at her voice but didn't move. "I'll take my chances."

She pulled out her communicator and called Robin. "I found him Robin, he's on the roof."

"Stay put, I'm on my way."

Danny turned and was shocked when he saw her. "Did you say Robin….! Y-you!"

Raven gave him an annoyed glare. "Yeah me…. Is there a problem?"

Danny turned back to face away from her. "…..No…. It's not you…. Sorry."

"I look like her right?"

Danny flinched once again in surprise but didn't turn to her. "L-like who?"

"That girl you were thinking of. I'm empathic, so I can read people's emotions… and thoughts." Danny remained silent. She floated around in front of him which gave a bit of a start.

"What the…."

"What are you doing up here?"

Danny stood up and turned away from her again. "I just wanted to be alone."

Raven raised a brow at that. "Then why come here with all these people?"

"It was… an accident."

"How do you accidentally end up in a large comic convention?"

Danny finally turned to face her. "It's kind of complicated.."

"Enlighten us." They both turned to see Robin enter from the stairway.

"Robin?"

"Yes. We've been looking for you. Why is it that you've come all the way from Amity Park to here?"

Raven seemed confused by that question and Robin's sudden hostility. "What are you talking about?"

Robin walked over in a defensive manner. "I'm talking about him coming all this way after killing 6 people." Raven looked at Robin in astonishment and then to Danny who wore a face of sheer terror. "I know you're not just another guy in a costume, but the real thing. I saw the police reports Phantom, I know what you did."

* * *

**Oh no a cliffy! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Remember guys I update on priority so If you want more faster ya got to review for me! Until next time, my lovely readers! You are all too kind for giving my writing the time of day!=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wrong Conclusion

**Okay now here's ch 3 people! I'm very happy with the response this has gotten! I'm also very graetful that ya'll put up with my grammar enough to read this! I'm dipping a bit into the plot in this one so enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans ain't mine!=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - Wrong Conclusion**

* * *

Raven's pov

He fell to his knees and seemed to tremble at the accusation. I don't even know what to think about it. He just never struck me as the type to do this sort of thing…. He seemed far too kind hearted, though I hadn't had too much contact with him myself... it was just a feeling.

He seemed to be trying to respond but Robin spoke up before he could. "Why did you do it Phantom!?" He walked up and grabbed him by the front of his suit. "Why did you destroy 6 lives and orphan a teenager?!"

Danny refused to look him in the eye but was able to respond now. "I-It was… an accident.."

Robin cut his eyes at him. "An Accident!? That's your excuse!?" He let him go and pulled out some hand cuffs. "Whatever you call it, you're going to pay for it." Danny eyed the cuffs warily as Robin placed them on his wrists.

He trembled as he gazed at them, but then pulled them away from Robin. "NO!" His hands seemed to slip right out of them and he floated up. "Just leave me alone!" I was beginning to get a strong wave of emotions from him…. Like self-loathing.

Robin pulled out a quarter staff just as Danny was about to fly away. "Stop!" He launched at him with it but Danny easily dodged and Robin landed on the other side of him. He then jabbed at him with the staff but it seemed to harmlessly pass through.

I then felt the rage come off him as his hands started to glow. "Go away!" I concentrated my power quickly to bind him in a force field before he could attack Robin. He struggled to get out but to no avail. It seems my powers stop him from phasing.

He tried to blast his way out but it got him nowhere. "Good work Raven. We need to keep him contained so we can hand him over to the Amity Park police." I watched as he continued to struggle against the field, but I could still sense far more sadness than anger. It almost looked like he was fighting himself in there.

* * *

No one's pov

Back at the tower Raven still had Danny contained in a force field of her magic. Robin was having a little trouble getting in contact with this GIW that the APPD referenced him to and so he sat in front of the monitor in frustration. "Ghost!? You've got to be kidding me!" Robin pinched his nose in frustration in front of the monitor.

"Well, the report did say he was the 'ghost' hero of Amity Park." Cyborg's comment seemed to only build Robin's frustration further.

"We have seen weirder you know." Raven's dry tone did nothing to alleviate his distress.

Beast Boy was over by the bubble like force field containing Danny. "So if he's a ghost….. how are you keeping him here?"

"My powers must disrupt his phasing abilities."

He started to poke at the field but Danny didn't respond. "Dude! Are you really a ghost?"

"I am confused….. do ghosts of your world require sustenance?" Starfire's question did cause Robin's interest to peek for a moment before the alarm sensors went off.

Robin started typing away at the keys and a map was pulled up of the city. "The museum has an intruder!" He turned to Raven. "Raven stays here to keep him contained. Everyone else is coming to check out the museum!" He quickly jumped into action with the remaining Titans and they were gone in minutes leaving Danny and Raven alone.

Raven was sitting on the couch attempting to read, but something was nagging at her mind. She turned to the boy who seemed far too interested in a random wall. "So your name is Danny right?" He gave her no response, not even a twitch. "Is it true? ….. What Robin found out about the accident?" Danny turned his head to her, but gave no verbal answer. Instead his eyes conveyed a feeling of guilt far too deep for a hero who screwed up.

She levitated off the couch and over to the bubble. Danny's gaze followed, but he still refused to say anything. "What really happened?... Why won't you say anything?"

Danny sighed and turned away. "Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Tucker, and Sam…. They were the ones who died in the explosion….. right in front of me. I couldn't reach them in time."

Raven's expression seemed only more confused by the admission. "But…. Is that it?"

He shook his head. "They would have never been in that situation if it weren't… it's my fault…. All of it." His form came together as he clutched his knees. Raven stood there a moment watching him breakdown into an emotional mess and decided on something much unexpected. She dissipated the energy field around him and he hit the floor.

He looked at her with his reddened eyes in complete confusion. "What….?"

She kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Let me see exactly what happened."

Danny's expression turned fearful and he backed away. "No!"

She used her powers to keep him still. "I think there's more to this than that or what Robin found out. The way you're acting is contradicting both explanations." He was far too guilty for just not getting there in time; he had to have had a bigger part in it. She knew this and she delved into his mind.

* * *

The thoughts were scattered at first before she could make out faces and a few scattered words. "The answers to the C.A.T.'s?" The scene there was blurred and next one came. She could make out the girl's face.

Sam was in the room and so was another boy. "You mean cheat…."

"I didn't say cheat." Once again the scattered memories slipped and a new scene was displayed before her.

They were in an eerie place full of gears. "I have been charged with the task of eliminating your future so that never happens." The young being pointed to a window that displayed a vicious Future Danny destroying things.

"What is this?" Raven couldn't help wondering about this sequence of memories and how they connect.

They then flash forward to a grim scene of 6 people being tied to an unstable vat and he was facing down Dark Danny. "I'm still here! I still exist! That means you still turn into me!" The waves of memories continued until Danny tried to make it back in time to save them only to be blown back by the shock wave.

Raven found herself being shocked out of his thoughts as she stumbled backwards. Danny was freed from the magic binds and he floated over to her. "Are you….. okay?" She was holding her head as she nodded. "I'm sorry…." With that he flew off before she could capture him again.

She looked up to him too late as he had already phased through the roof before she knew it. "It wasn't your fault…"

* * *

Back in the museum the Titan's had just found their intruders, but things weren't looking good. They were fighting some group of phantasms. They were grey and translucent, with torn, hooded cloth around their upper body, and had only a wispy tail as their lower. "What are these things?!" Beast Boy was freaking as he turned into bird to fly away from them.

Robin tried for what could have been the millionth time to hit them, but all of his attacks went straight through. "Whatever they are, I can't touch them!"

Cyborg was unsuccessfully trying to blast them with his sonic cannon. "Can't even blast 'em!"

"Perhaps we should call Raven for some assistance!?" Starfire was being chased by 3 of them and her star bolts had no effect.

Robin, who was hammering away at them in vain with a quarter staff, felt himself sigh in exasperation. "We need her to watch Phantom. Her powers were the only thing that could stop him!" It was then that his communicator went off. "Raven?"

"Robin… he escaped."

Robin's initial anger was snuffed out by his re-acquaintance to their dire situation. "It's alright, just get here! We need your powers!"

* * *

Danny was flying about the city half in a daze as the sun set high in the sky. He found himself looking at the people below with envy and a bit of wanting. To be so oblivious must be nice. He had left that great tower and found that they must have been the heroes that protected this city. "I wish I could've protected my city…."

He flew a bit lower and snaked around a few buildings while trying to stay out of sight. He had been looking around for all of 15 minutes before his ghost sense went off but it felt different to him somehow. He didn't really know what it was but it was….. off.

He gazed down and his eyes fell on what looked to be a museum. "Is that the same one?" Danny took a good look around and was able to see several cop cars around it and the area was cordoned off. "Survey says yes…" He floated there for a moment, mulling over whether to help or not before his conscience won out. "If there are ghosts in there…. They're going to need my help."

* * *

Robin was now backed into a corner, Cyborg was under several large exhibits, Starfire was now being harassed by 7 specters, and Beast Boy was collapsed on the ground. Robin couldn't do much to stop them from attacking aside from flail his staff at them and as they closed in he took a defensive stance.

They were stopped cold, however, by a green energy barrier that appeared over him. "What the…?" Danny appeared before him and gave him a pathetic smirk of confidence. He then dispelled the barrier and blasted the small horde of ghosts across the room. "Phantom!" He next shot down the ones chasing after Starfire one by one with his ecto energy. "What are you doing!?"

He once again ignored him as he herded them into a group at the center of the room. Starfire flew down to check on Robin. "Robin, are you injured!? Please say that you are okay!" She held him close but Robin's attention remained on Danny. He was confused. Why would Danny be here in the first place? Why, after breaking free, would he come and help them out like this?

The herd of ghost began to get antsy and then one of them began to screech sharply. Everyone who could covered their ears. It wasn't long before more of the specters phased into the building and eventually doubled their numbers. This time they were all trained on Danny and he found himself surrounded. "Back up huh? Just great…" Danny blasted his way towards Robin and Starfire and took up a defensive line in front of them.

He turned to them for a moment to motion them to cover their ears. "Hurry!" He then turned to the ghosts and took in a large breath. The wail he unleashed shook the whole museum. Exhibits fell apart around them and even Beast Boy woke up from it, quickly clutching his ears in pain. The Specters got the brunt of it as they began deteriorating into smoke one after the other.

After a few minutes Danny could see that they were gone and he stopped. Raven chose this time to finally get to the scene to see Danny collapse to the ground unconscious. Both she and Robin were quick to move over to him though Robin cuffed him in seconds. Beast Boy shakily rose to his feet in a bit of confusion. "What was that?!" He then noticed Danny, who was the subject of speculation between Raven and Robin.

"Why did he come here?"

"I don't know…. He was just here all of a sudden." Robin sat back in frustration. This ghost was becoming more and more of an enigma with everything he did.

"Robin…" He turned to his girlfriend still pinching the bridge of his nose. "He saved our lives did he not?" He lifted his head and then turned it back to the unconscious Phantom.

He didn't say a word, but Starfire knew her words reach him. "Let's get Cyborg and move out."

* * *

Back at the tower they had Cyborg back in action and Danny in the medical wing. Cyborg was having every issue possible with the equipment since they first hooked him up. "Okay, I don't know about you but no pulse points to him being a ghost in my book." He was typing away at the sensors. "The only thing here to give any sign of life is the fact that he's breathing…. Which is weird too." He turned to see a puff of cold air escape his lips, something that's been happening since they left the museum.

Robin had taken up pacing back and forth through the room. "This makes no sense to me. He escaped from Raven and then finds and helps us…. How would he even know where we were? It's not like he would know where the museum was."

"How did he know we required assistance?"

Robin stopped at Starfire's question and looked questioningly to Danny. "How?"

"Beast Boy?" He turned to Raven who was looking over Beast Boy in another bed. He seemed listless and dazed.

"What's wrong Raven?"

She turned to Robin with slight worry on her face. "I'm not sure, he's just acting weird…. Hasn't cracked a single joke since we got back." Robin began rubbing his chin with all of the conundrums he was faced with.

He turned back to Danny. "First Phantom now Beast Boy….. this isn't making sense."

"Actually I….."

Robin looked at Raven with a raised brow. "What is it?"

Raven looked to Danny and then to Robin. "While he was here before…. I looked into his mind. I saw something….. it was the cause of the accident."

Robin became a bit apprehensive as he beckoned her to continue. "And? What was it?"

"It was a horrible looking ghost…. It's existence was inadvertently caused by something Danny did, it came back to insure its existence."

Robin turned to the still unconscious Danny with a look of surprise. "That could still fit….. The police report did say that he was engaging another ghost at the time. They must have thought that during the fight he caused the explosion….. but then how did it happen?"

"The other ghost… he tied them to some container of unstable chemicals. It went off before Danny could do anything about it."

"That could be why he never denied it being his fault…."

Cyborg then injected himself in the conversation. "He felt you had every right to blame him, but…. If that's the case he can't blame himself."

"My friends I believe he is waking up." They all turned to Starfire who was watching over a stirring Phantom. He sat up slowly rubbing his head a bit groggily. The realization that he was surrounded hit him quick enough but the moment he moved to get up Raven stopped him.

"Hold on."

Robin held out his hand as Raven forced him back into his sitting position. "I want to apologize for what I said."

Danny looked at him in utter bafflement. "What?"

"Raven filled me in on what really happened…. I should have looked into all the facts."

Danny then turned to her sharply in disbelief, which slowly faded into understanding. "You don't have anything to apologize for…. You were right, it was my fault."

"You should not blame yourself for the misdeeds of another." Danny was about to explode at that but then his ghost sense cut him off. The chill halted his voice a moment, but he quickly found it. "What the…?" He then started to search the room.

"What? That cold air thing?"

Danny gave Cyborg a interested nod. "Yeah…. Has it been happening long?"

"Yeah, since we left the museum." Danny's eyes grew wide as the realization hit him.

* * *

**Ta-da! hope you liked it! I know it seemed a bit off with Raven, but that's because she didn't tell Robin everything! The reason is explaine later so bare with me k! Also, it would seem I've left ya'll with another cliffy! Nya ha ha ha ha! Until my next update you wonderful readers you! Be sure to tell me what ya'll think!=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Second Chance

**Okay kiddies I'm a little disappointing in the response for 3 after the awesome response of 2 but I guess I should be greatful I got something. Thanks to the 3 people who did review the third ch though! I hope this doesn't seem like an awkward fanfic cause... well I've read a couple others and tried something a bit different... maybe? Anyway please enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans... at all.=^-^=**

**Ch. 4 - A Second Chance**

* * *

He scanned the room until he felt the chill run through him again. It was at that point his gaze fell upon the listless Beast Boy. He floated up and over to him without so much as an explanation to the others in the room. "What's wrong?" Robin followed him over to Beast Boys bedside. "What happened?"

Danny didn't respond as he looked over the green teen. "Definitely…"

Raven joined the two. "An explanation would be nice."

Danny raises his brow to her and responded. "There's a ghost." Starfire gasped and the rest all gave him bewildered expressions. Danny didn't wait for any more questions as he made his hand intangible and reached into the young poly-morph.

"What are you doing!?" Robin immediately tried to stop him from what looked like harming his friend.

"Just give me a minute." And as he said, only seconds later he was he pulling his hand out only now it was clutching one of the foul specters that were terrorizing the museum.

Beast Boy twitched a few times before coming too, and was instantly repulsed by the ghost in Danny's hand. "Dude!"

Danny looked over the spirit as it flailed around in his hand. He then willed his hand to flare up with energy, destroying the ghost in a matter of seconds. He turned back to Robin who still looked as confused as the rest of them. "He was trying to possess your friend here."

"Dude, that thing was inside me!?" Beast Boy trembled as he gripped his arms.

"How did you know it was there?" Cyborg asked with intrigue.

"My ghost sense. It's the cold air you were seeing. It lets me know when there's a ghost nearby I'm not aware of."

Robin looked to the others and then back to Danny. "Sounds pretty helpful at least just now it was." Danny

laughed weakly. "Yeah, it helps when all you ever fight is other ghosts." Danny remained silent a moment but looked up when he didn't hear a response. "Robin?"They were frozen and silent. "What the…. Clockwork?"

He heard an old laugh as the time master appeared through a portal. "Good guess, though I did give you a great hint."

Danny sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on the results of my push."

Danny looked at him in frustration. "Yeah and what a great push that was…. Look I know you care but I really just want to left alone."

Clockwork sighed and shook his head. "No, the last thing you need is to be alone. Half-ghost or not you're still human, and humans are social creatures. You've seen firsthand what solitude does to people like Plasmius."

Danny, realizing he was right, sighed again. "I get it….. what is it you want me to do?"

Clockwork shook his head again. "It's not what I want of you, but what you want of you. You may not want to admit it, but you want a second chance. You've been blaming yourself for the accident all this time; It's not what you need."

Danny looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Clockwork gestured to the Titans. "You need a second chance in doing what makes you, you. You're a hero Daniel, regardless of your past. No one is perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. It is as they say, 'Try again, fail again, fail better!'."

Danny found himself cracking a small smile and he looked down at his hands. "Maybe that's all anybody really needs…. A second chance."

Clockwork floated over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he transitioned to an old man. "Now I'm not saying you have to but maybe this is where your second chance is? My only request is that when they ask, you give them the answer you feel is right."

Danny looked up to the now small child. "Thanks Clockwork….. for everything."

He beamed at the boy. "I'll come back to check on you. It feels good to come out of the lair every once in a while." With that the time master disappeared and the time stream once again moved forward. This transition went unnoticed to all, but Raven who seemed to have a vague suspicion that something just went on.

She warily gazed about the room as Robin continued to talk with Danny. "Ghosts huh?"

"That' right. I read about that when I was doing all the research. Amity Park is now the most haunted town in America."

Danny chuckled. "Was the most haunted town in America."

Robin raised his brow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"I shut down the portal that most of the more powerful ghosts were coming through. Without that, the weaker ghosts don't even bother trying aside from one pesky spook, which I got rid of before ending up here." Raven stopped her paranoid sweep of the room in favor of analyzing Danny's sudden change in mood. All of those dark feelings seemed to have let up quite a bit and he seemed to be even smiling a bit.

Beast Boy got up. "Well thanks for getting that ghost out of me!"

Danny turned to him with a small smile. "You're welcome…. Uh… Beast Boy?"

"Yeah! That's me!"

Robin reached out his hand to Danny. "Well I need to thank you as well. You came and helped us out a jam even though I was going to turn you in to the GIW."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck in a bit of nervousness. "It's fine really, but you're welcome." The exchange was interrupted by Danny's stomach growling in frustration.

He blushed in response as a grin formed on Cyborg's face. "I think it's time for some grub!"

Robin turned to him. "Sounds good to me." He then turned back to Danny. "Join us for dinner?"

Danny was hesitant for a moment but another protest from his stomach answered for him. "S-sure."

* * *

They gathered in the living room where he was being contained by Raven earlier. Danny sat on the couch with Raven and Beast Boy. "Let's see what's on TV."

"Hey all you hero fans out their! We're coming to you live at the Super Con located in Jump City! Earlier today the towns hero's made an appearance and since then, the attendance has nearly doubled! The fans seemed to be beside themselves with hope of another appearance!" The screen then flickered to various scenes of the Titans all through the con.

"Well you guys seem to get good press. All the authority figures in my town ever seem to say about me is that I'm a menace." Danny watched with a dry expression.

"Why is it that you do not simply tell them of your good intentions?" Starfire inquired.

Danny crossed his arms as he continued to watch. "Because the city is run by a self-absorbed jerk. That and constant threat of ghosts invading kind upped the paranoia a bit, especially after it was invaded the first time."

"Being a hero isn't about the recognition."

Danny turned to Raven. "Yeah I know. If it was I'd have quit a long time ago trust me." Robyn came over to the sofa and whispered something to Raven which made her eyes go wide.

"Alright ya'll! It's time for my breakfast dinner bananza!" Cyborg was standing on the counter using a spatula like a microphone.

Beast Boy jumped at that. "Food!" As he jumped over the sofa Robin stopped him to Whisper something to him like he did Raven. "Cool!" Robin shushed him before moving on to Starfire.

Danny simply watched in intrigue as the girls eyes lit up in excitement. "That is most wonderful." She grabbed him into a hug and he heard Robin's back crack.

"Come and get it ya'll!" The Titans gathered at the counter for the spread Cyborg laid out for them. "Coming Phantom?" Cyborg held a plate in the air. Danny got up and walked over to the empty seat at the counter.

"Thanks Cyborg."

"No problem!"

Danny picked up a slice of bacon and began to eat. "Hmmm? I would have never pegged you as a health nut."

Cyborg turned to him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude! You gave me real bacon!" Beast Boy waved the meat at Cyborg in agitation.

"Oh… were you suppose to get the tofu bacon?"

Cyborg looked at Danny sheepishly. "Sorry about that, seems I switched your plates." He then swiftly swapped their dishes and started on his own. Danny shrugged at the gesture and finish the piece of tofu bacon in his hand. "I'm surprise you can eat that stuff." Cyborg seemed a bit disgusted at the idea of tofu replacing meat.

"Come on its delicious." Beast Boy whined at the metal man.

"Maybe for a green bean."

"Hey I heard that tin man! Tofu is way better than normal meat!"

"On what planet greenie weenie!?" Danny found himself laughing at the familiar argument.

Raven seemed happy at his display of emotion. "What so funny?"

"This argument. I had a friend who was a vegetarian. She would always argue with my other friend about how being a vegetarian was better for you."

"Explains how you can tolerate a lie like that." Cyborg gestured to Beast Boy's plate.

"Not that I don't prefer the real thing of course." Cyborg smiled grandly and continued on his plate.

* * *

After they ate the gang all collected on the couch minus Robin who had left the room. "I must ask you friend. Is it normal for ghosts to require sustenance?" Danny looked at the Tamereanen in understanding. "Well it's not like a ghost needs it, though I do…. I'm kind of a special case." Starfire gave him a confused look but shrugged and let it go.

The door was heard opening and the titans sitting on the couch immediately left leaving Danny a bit baffled. He turned and leaned over the couch to see them huddled in a group with Robin. "Uh…. Robin?" He looked up from the crowd of whispering teens and cleared his throat. This made the others spread apart and let him through. Danny floated over the couch and landed in front of Robin. "What's going on?"

Robin stood and responded with his hands behind his back. "Me and the other titans were talking. We decided that given your situation that we should invite you to be a Titan." He whipped out a communicator from his back and handed it to Danny. "You said your town no longer had a ghost problem, so we figured you might want to settle here since we apparently do."

Danny looked at the object in amazement, barely able to answer. "Wait… what?... You want me?...I-I….."

"Come on dude it'll be awesome!"

"Yes friend! You are a most welcome addition to the team." Unlike the other two Cyborg and Raven simply gave approving nods as the halfa looked at each one of them.

"We really could use your help. I believe you'll make a great Titan."

Danny looked to them and then to the communicator. "Robin…. I…. I don't know what to say…."

"Just say yes dude!" Beast Boy seemed to be jumping out of his shoes.

Danny hesitantly reached out and took the communicator. "Yes…." He looked around at them. "I'm honored to join you guys." He seemed nervous as he responded, with the subconscious rub to the back of his neck. "Looks like I found my second chance." He whispered that under his breath as he took in the adulation of the team.

"Booyah!"

"Most wonderful!"

"Aww yeah!"

Robin stretched out his hand again. "Welcome to the team." Danny took it happily with his other hand clutched around his new Titans communicator.

* * *

**This one was especially fun because of Clockwork. He's always fun to write for! Hope you enjoyed my newest chapter and will comment on it with a review! I update on priority so please tell me if you want more!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Call

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm glad ya'll seem to like my story so much and I appreciate anyone who actually read this far! I hope ya'll enjoy my story and I'm sorry if it may seem slow at times but I'll appreciate it if ya'll can bare with me! Now read!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans!... yeah, not mine.=^-^=**

**Ch. 5 - Unexpected Call**

* * *

The first night was exciting because the Titans were welcoming their new member with a bang. Starfire had decided to serve one of her celebratory dishes of Tamaran. Danny sat at the table poking at the strange gelatin and wondering just what was floating inside. "I've seen weird food but….."

Cyborg cringed along with BB. "It's okay man, we totally agree." Starfire beamed at him waiting to hear what he thought of her supposed homemade delight. Raven didn't seem all that spirited but she did wear a smile as she watched the young halfa begin to lighten up.

"So what do you think?" Robin was very keen on her opinion due to her empathic nature.

"He seems better than before."

"Let's just hope that keeps up. I want our newest member to feel welcome. I also need him in good shape if we're going to be having anymore issues with those ghosts."

Raven watched as Danny's face turned an interesting shade of green after ingesting a bit of the alien dessert. "I'm sure it'll work out." Robin raised a brow at her comment. "What?"

"Sorry I'm just not used to you being…. We'll so optimistic."

She seemed a bit disappointed at Robin who raised his hands defensively. "I have a bit of insight, that's all." She then turned back and made a small smile at him. Robin watched the young sorceress in curiosity.

By morning all of the Titans were out cold. Robin and Raven had gone back to their rooms but Cyborg was passed out behind the couch, Danny and Beast Boy were sprawled out on the couch while Starfire was sleeping on the kitchen counter.

Robin was the first one up and went to check on the other party animals first thing. One step into the kitchen instantly revealed that they had continued long after he went to bed. "Must have missed out on something wild." He walked through the messy room and kneeled down by Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg, wake up already."

Cyborg mumbled a bit before dosing back to sleep. "Its….early…." Robin furrowed his brow and stood up.

He leaned over the couch to see Danny and Beast Boy laying on opposite ends. He ignored the snoring Beast Boy in favor of the sleeping halfa. It intrigued him that his sleep seemed so natural. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and thought to himself. Danny then rolled over and instantly fell off the couch head first which snapped him away immediately. "Whoa!" He was now rubbing the sore spot of his head which he landed on while slowly getting back up. "Beware the dangers of sleeping on a couch."

As he stretched he finally noticed Robin who was silently watching him with interest. He was startled a moment but recovered quickly. "…morning?"

"Morning. You guys must have had one wild time after I left."

Danny yawned as he continued to stretch. "I'll tell you all about it as soon as I remember exactly what happened." Danny then floated up into the air nonchalantly and flew through the door. Robin watched him go as he remained deep in thought.

* * *

It had been about a week since Danny joined the team and Robin had already made a few key notes about Danny that confused him. The way he acted was rather natural aside from the mild depression he gave off from time to time. He also found that Danny slept like any other normal teenager. Sure he ate like one too, but it was just another thing that had him confused about their newest member. He watched him as he played Beast Boy in a video game.

"Something wrong Robin?" Cyborg joined him at the table.

"Just thinking…."

Cyborg looked over to the two and reveled in Beast Boy's dismay at losing yet another round. "What's up?"

Robin leaned on one arm and began tapping at his chin with his fingers. "It's Phantom….. there's something off about him."

Cyborg raised his brow at him and looked back to Danny. "Well sure he's the weirdest ghost… probably the only ghost I've ever met, but what's wrong with that?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I think he's keeping something from us."

Cyborg sighed. "Everyone has secrets."

Raven was across the room reading, but also looking on to Robin and Cyborg out of the corner of her eye. "I knew he'd do this." She closed the book and headed over to the two. Robin noticed immediately and sat up. "You need to stop."

Robin looked over to Danny again. "It could be important."

"Yes it could be, but you need to let him make that decision."

He looked back at the sorceress. "Whatever it is could endanger the team."

Raven placed both her hands on the counter. "I promise you that it doesn't."

Robin's eye widened. "So you know what it is?" She simply nodded.

"See now you have some confirmation. Just let it go Robin. Besides, you'll ruin the surprise if you're paranoid about the whole thing."

Robin sighed in defeat. "Alright, if you're sure about it, then I'll trust your judgment."

Cyborg stood back up and stretched. "I'd rather enjoy his company than worry about what he's hiding. Guy's a lot of fun when he's not having one of his depressing episodes; especially when he convinced Dr. Light that his new mega light bulb had become sentient."

Robin chuckled at that. "Okay, that was pretty funny." Robin turned to Raven, who was watching Danny with a small smile on her face. He had an inkling of what it meant, but put that to the side for now. Starfire had just walked in and snuck over to the three of them without attracting the attention of the two gamers by the TV. "What's your status Star?"

She giggled. "It has been finished. I even made the measurements to scale." She floated over to the boy wonder and snuggled up to him.

"So ya'll ready?" Cyborg turned over to the screen. "Hey BB it's time to move!"

The changeling jumped up from the couch leaving Danny a bit confused. "It's about time! I was starting to get tired of getting my butt kicked at that game."

"Where are you going Beast Boy?"

Cyborg motioned to the halfa. "Come on Danny, we've got something for ya!"

Danny flew over curiously and the other Titans led him down the hall. "What is it?"

"Just keep coming and you'll find out!" Cyborg led the group with a prominent smile.

Danny was starting to get a bit antsy as he was led down the hall. "Where are we going?"

Cyborg grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the pack. "We were coming to this room." He opened the doors and shoved him inside.

"And what room is this?"

Robin placed his hand on the wall and a light came on. "Your room."

The room was spacious with black walls and white trim, with one solid white line going through the center of the wall and wrapping around the room. There wasn't much it aside from his bed which had sheets to match the walls, a book self, a closet, window and dresser.

Danny stepped further into the room in utter shock. "T-this is for me?"

Robin stepped forward. "Yeah, we figured if you were joining the team, you need a place to sleep other than the sofa."

Cyborg then cleared his throat. "And that's not all!" He flipped a switch above the lights and the lights dimmed. A star map appeared across the ceiling. "When Beast Boy said you liked to make space references it immediately made sense why you liked to be on the roof at night. I rigged the ceiling into a holo-map of the entire sector. Starfire helped me with the actual map but I made it do this!" He moved his hand over the pad. "You can zoom in or out of certain areas with this control pad over here."

Danny looked at it in awe. "This is amazing!"

Robin's communicator went off before he could further show it off. "Robin here….. oh!" Robin left them to their own thoughts for minute. They traded confused glances and shrugged at each other. Robin came back in while he was closing his communicator. "That was an old contact of mine. I was having him do some research on the gem that was stolen from the museum last week."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "What'd he find?"

"He said it was called an Oraxces (or-ax-seas) Crystal. Not much is really know about it, but he's sending me the data he could find." He turned to Raven. "Know anything about it?"

"Not really. I know it's used for a certain kind of summoning, but that's it. I'll see if there's anything in one of my books."

Robin then noticed Danny who seemed to be deep in thought. "What's up?"

Danny scratched his head. "That name….. it sounds really familiar. I know I've heard it before."

Robin raised a brow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah I just can't remember where I heard it….." Danny sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Cyborg, you and I are going to go over the data while Raven looks through her books."

And then it was just the 3 of them. Beast boy scratched his head in thought. "You guys up for…. Combat practice?"

Danny crossed his arms and gave him a smirk. "You just don't want me beating you at that game again." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and Starfire turned to the door.

"Then let us go friends, it will be most fruitful."

* * *

Danny and Starfire decided to compete with their blast attacks while Beast Boy monitored from the outside. "All right! Ready, set, go!" Green flashes sparked in every direction as a flurry of blasts hailed the room. Beast Boy watched in awe. "Dude! I can't even tell what's going on!" The speed of the blasts only intensified as each round was cleared.

After 15 minutes of the barrage, the firing stopped and the doors opened. Both Danny and Starfire came out looking a bit out of breath and they traded competitive glances. "You're good with those Star bolts of yours."

"You are also good with the blasting of targets."

Beast Boy activated the score tally. "Alright it's time for the score!" Stats appeared on the screen above the keyboard. "First off, power… and Starfire dominates with a score of 93 over Danny's 75." Starfire jumped in excitement. "Next we have Accuracy!... And it looks like Danny takes home the prize for that one with an overwhelming 97 percent over Starfire's 81 percent!" Danny fist pumped at the announcement. "And now for the final state which is sure to break the tie! Speed!... And the winner is….. Starfire by a nose! She fired 63 shots a minute while Danny only fired 61!" Beast Boy went over and raised one of Starfire's hands up. "Our champion folks!"

"It was a wonderful challenge."

Danny held out a hand to her. "Good match, I look forward to a rematch." They exchanged competitive glares once again as they shook hands.

"Alright it's my turn!" Beast Boy began flexing his muscles. "Time for an obstacle course race with the Beast Man!"

Danny chuckled a bit at that. "Man? Wasn't it Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smirked at him. "Let's let the challenge decide that!"

"Alright then, if you win I'll call you Beast Man from now on, but if you lose…." Danny took a moment to think over just what he would want. "How about you get my chores on the next clean-up day."

Beast Boy took a moment to think it over, but Danny's smirk seemed to win him over. "Deal!"

* * *

They were now outside at the obstacle course where Starfire was manning the controls. Danny and Beast Boy stepped up to the starting line and Starfire began stating the rules. "Okay, you must get through all 5 hoops in the order of which they come. Danny is unable to become intangible to even the playing field. First one to the end shall be victorious." She raised her hand. "And Begin!" She thrust down her arm and both Danny and Beast boy took off.

BB first took the form of a cheetah as he approached the laser turrets. He dodged them as acrobatically as any cat and made it through with relative ease. Danny blasted every one of them down in succession clearing through the first ring just after Beast Boy. The next stage had metal poles thrusting from the ground at random. Beast Boy morphed into a fox at first but then a falcon as he found his way to the second ring. Danny had a bit more trouble with this one without intangibility, having run into one near the end.

The third ring was through a series of crushers that were set for random intervals. Beast Boy seemed to fair well morphing from big to small between each crusher. Danny dodged through a few and destroyed the rest in an effort to make up his lost time. The fourth ring was high above the Tower and by the time Danny cleared the third one Beast Boy was already half way there in his Hummingbird form. Danny rocketed to full speed and with the added boost of his ghostly tail he was able to dash past Beast Boy just before he flew through the ring.

It was the final stretch and the final ring was back where they started. It was a speed dash to the end with Danny leading by at least a meter. As they passed through the final ring it was almost a photo finish due to Beast Boy's last minute antics of morphing into and Elephant and throwing the poor ghost boy off course a moment. "Alright who won!?" They called to the Tamaranean in unison.

She pulled up the stat charts to show each individuals strength. It showed Danny beat Beast Boy with speed and endurance over Beast boy's supreme maneuverability. Danny turned to him with a cocky smile. "Hope you're ready for window duty Beast Boy." The changeling grumbled in response.

"Hey ya'll!" The three of them turned to see Cyborg heading their way.

"Hey Cy!"

He looked around at the several damaged pieces of equipment. "Looks like ya'll were having fun."

Danny gave him a cocky smile. "Well I was at least, beast Boy on the other had…"

"Alright I get it!"

Cyborg nudged over to the green teen with a smirk. "Aww, don't be a sore loser BB."

Danny started to stretch a bit as he became a bit serious. "So how's the research coming?"

Cyborg rubbed his head. "Can't say we're getting much. It was referenced in a few ancient cults, but so far nothing substantial. Anyway, I didn't come out here to update you. Danny, you have a call waiting in the tower."

Danny looked a bit bewildered by that. "Who is it?"

"Don't know. He wouldn't give a name and I can't really tell who he is from the video feed but he said he just wanted to speak with you. He still has me wondering how he got our number."

* * *

Back inside the tower Cyborg led Danny into the living room where the call was up on the main video monitor. Robin was waiting just inside for Cyborg to return with him. The minute Danny noticed the red eyes on the screen he became apprehensive which was noticed by the others.

"Ah Daniel, good to see you again. After you disappeared on me it was quite the ordeal to track you down again, but here you are."

Danny flew at the screen with anger in his eyes. "What do you want Plasmius!?"

* * *

**And a cliff hanger strikes! What does the pompous halfa want with our newest Titan? Ya'll are going to have to wait till next time to find out! I wanna say I appreciate all who read my latest chapter and would greatly appreciate any opinions on it. Plz Review!=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Gift From Uncle Vlad

**Okay now for you to find out about our lovable sociopath and what he wants to say to the young halfa. It may not actually be what you expect and also there is a bit of an angsty moment ... a little one. Just figured I should warn you in case you don't like them. I hope ya'll enjoy my latest installment!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans ain't mine!=^-^=**

**Ch. 6 - A Gift From Uncle Vlad**

* * *

The shadowed silhouette just laughed at the enraged teen. "Temper, temper Daniel. My you really should work on that. Besides, you should know full well why I'm contacting you, considering you're supposed to be here."

Danny scoffed at that and crossed his arms. "I've told you several times that I'd rather be hung on Skulker's wall, I thought I made that very clear."

Vlad sighed as his grin fell a bit. "Yes, painfully. You do realize you can't run away forever dear boy?"

"I'm not. I'm just staying as far away from you as possible."

He simply chuckled in response. "Whatever you say. Well feel free to feel that way for now, at least until you realize how foolish it is. By the way, because I knew this is probably how you would react, I sent you something. Wouldn't want you to forget how the other half lives now would we?" He let out a pompous laugh as the screen flickered off.

"That guy sounds like a jerk."

Danny turned to Beast Boy. "You have no idea."

Robin gave him a serious expression. "Who was he?"

Danny turned back to the screen for a moment and then faced him. "He's a creep. He calls himself Vlad Plasmius and his hobbies include manipulation and self-satisfaction."

"Sounds like you have some history with him."

"More then I'd like. He's wanted me to join him for years and probably expected me to come crawling to him after what happened in Amity Park." Danny sighed. "Could you excuse me for a bit?" He didn't wait for an answer before flying and phasing through the ceiling.

Robin eyed the ceiling in anticipation of him coming back for a minute. "Just relax Robin. You know he gets like that sometimes, just let him get it out of his system." Robin turned to Cyborg who was trying to reassure him. "Fine."

* * *

Later that day Danny was sitting on the roof of the tower watching the sun set and the stars come out. "Why'd he have to call like that?" Danny sighed and then heard the door closed to the roof. "What….?"

Raven walked over to the edge of the roof where he was sitting. "You've been up here for hours…. Are you okay?"

Danny held his forehead and brushed at his bangs. "Yeah…. Just frustrated."

"That guy Plasmius, you shouldn't let him get to you."

Danny gave a weak laugh. "Easier said than done…. Especially with all the crap he's done."

Raven turned to him. "Then you shouldn't keep it to yourself. Talking can help."

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"But I do know." Danny looked at her in confusion. "I was in your head Danny, I saw you, and I saw him. I know what you are and that he is the same."

Danny hung his head and turned away. "Damn empath…. Guess you know me better than me now."

Raven gave a small smile to that. "No, but I saw enough. I saw you become a part of that monster and then do all you could to stop it….. Just like me."

Danny's head jerked up at that. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, but not now. Just know that by myself, I couldn't do anything. You have us now Danny, we're your friends."Danny looked up at the now brilliant stars and laughed. "What?"

"You sound like someone I know…." Raven turned away from him. "Is it that girl?"

Danny turned to her. "Actually, you don't act much like her at all. You're quiet, sensible, and you don't express yourself much. No, you remind me of someone else…. Though maybe you wouldn't take it as much of a compliment if you knew who I was talking about."

Raven turned back to him. "Who?"

Danny gave her a smirk. "Maybe you'll meet him, but I'm not telling you now." Danny stood up and took a deep breath of the night air. "You're right….. talking does make me feel better, maybe Jazz knew what she was doing all along."

"So, what are you doing now?"

Danny stretched a bit. "I think I'll go talk to Robin. He's probably wearing a grove in the floor from pacing by now." Raven laughed a bit at that and Danny turned to face her. "What?"

"It's just that… you've only known him for a week and you're probably right." Danny then flew through the floor. "At least he's doing better." She jumped a bit when she saw him stick his head back up from the ground.

"By the way Raven, did you know you're really cute when you laugh?" He phased right back down again leaving the no longer pale Raven to her thoughts once more.

* * *

"Hey Robin, what happened to relaxing?" Cyborg was whining at him from the couch where he sat playing a game with BB. Robin was pacing back and forth through the living room waiting for Danny.

"Yes Robin, you must relax. Perhaps we can relax with a bit with the time of being alone." Starfire flew up from the couch where she was watching the game.

"Yeah Robin, maybe ya'll should get a room!"

Robin couldn't help but blush as Starfire embraced him. "I still want to know more about this Plasmius guy before I do anything else."

"What did you want to know?" Robin turns to find Danny floating just behind him. "By the way am I…. interrupting?"

Robin turned to Starfire who was wrapped around him provocatively. "Uh… no… I… Uh Star..?" She reluctantly withdrew at his request and he was able to compose himself.

Cyborg turned and leaned over the couch. "I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow. Why the record time?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I sort of had some help…. Anyway, you wanted to know about him right?"

Robin became serious again. "Yes, who is he? Why was he calling you?"

"Well you could say he's my arch enemy and he's got this creepy delusion that he should train me."

Robin knew all too well what that situation felt like. "If he's your enemy…. Why was he just calling you like that?"

Danny thought a moment on how he should answer. "Well….. this is the confusing part. He's also kind of like my Uncle, though I pretty much hate him. It's not always his aim to screw things up for other people, just get what he wants."

Beast Boy turned around now. "Dude… your arch nemesis is your Uncle? Weird."

Robin seemed confused. "So he's just a jerk…?"

"No, he's an evil, narcissistic, sociopathic jerk who will stoop to any level when it comes to his pride. A good example of this would be when he tried grave robbing an ancient ghost, and when he got his butt kicked he packed it in, and left me to take care of it." Cyborg traded glances with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'd say that was pretty evil of him….. but do you think he's going to cause any trouble?" Robin's main focus for this guy would be his threat level. Anything that could harm his team was a threat.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Judging from how that call went I'd say not for the time being. He didn't seem determined enough to get his hands dirty like that."

Robin seemed a bit looser after hearing that. "Well I guess we can put him aside for now at least. I'm going to get back to looking over the research notes." Robin made his way to the door where he was intercepted by a pouting Starfire. "Uh… Star.." He heard a few chuckles from behind him.

"You shouldn't make a lady wait like that Robin." Beast Boy started cracking up at Cyborg's comment and Danny added to it. "You wouldn't want her to get lonely."

Robin blushed at the looks his friends were giving him and sighed. "Alright…" Star jumped at that and then grabbed him. They left swiftly through the door just before the three others burst out laughing.

Beast Boy sighed a bit when he finish. "I wish I had a girlfriend."

"Cheer up BB I bet you'll find a girl just as corny as you!" The changeling grumbled at Cyborg's tease and turned back around. Cyborg turned around as well and the two continued their game. Danny shrugged and decided to move on as well. What better use of his free time then to go through the star map that was now installed in his new room?

* * *

Danny's pov

As I sat on my new bed I couldn't help but feel happy. Just last week I was at the bottom of my luck. I had lost everything….. well almost everything, I was still at the very least half alive still. I had no idea what I was going to do next and then Clockwork in all his brilliant meddling puts me on the track that could very well be something to look forward to every morning. "I could wake up with good friends and to a city that actually gave a damn; that actually appreciated me."

Not that Amity Park didn't appreciate me….. the kids did at least, and even a small population of the adults. It was everyone else that wanted me gone or locked up for experimentation. It's almost a refreshing feeling being here… almost. It's not like I didn't miss my old life either, I know I'd probably trade it back in a heartbeat if given the chance now, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful….

I lay back on the soft mattress adorned in black sheets and watched the map on my ceiling. It was apparently in real time, and I could even set it back like one of those virtual astronomy programs. The Titans are really great…..

I must have fallen asleep like that at some point because the next thing I knew was a chill running down my spine from my ghost sense. I jumped off the bed at a breakneck pace and phased through the wall. "Where?" It was still really dark outside so it must be early… how long was I asleep? I flew around the tower trying to narrow down where the ghost I sensed was but I found nothing.

30 minutes of nothing was all that was on my mind as I stood on the roof. The sun had yet to try and rise above the horizon and the moon was still high in the sky. I leaned over the edge just taking in the city across the water when I noticed something below. At the base of the tower by the door…. There was something. I immediately flew down.

"What is that?" as I got closer it seemed to be a box and when I landed it was obvious. A large crate was sitting just outside the tower doors. "What the? Is this how they get their mail?" I looked over the box for some kind of postage and my eyes fell on my own name. "It's for me….?" Upon closer inspection I noticed another more unpleasant name. "DALV group huh? Geez Vlad could you be a bit more subtle?"

I used my ghost ray to break the seal on the box and tore off the lid. The first thing I noticed was a scrolled up paper that was tied to a large thin metal box. I grabbed it and immediately opened it up. "Oh Vlad, you shouldn't have." I gotta say, giving me the plans for a ghost portal and quite possibly the tools to build one is actually kind of nice of him. I hadn't really thought about it much, but I do miss my trips into it, and visiting some of my ghostly friends like Frostbite.

I took a quick look over all the pieces. "I have to be sure and check these for spy devices…. Chances are he's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart." I furled the paper back and stuck the lid back on. "Next stop, my room." I loaded it onto my shoulders and flew it intangibly into the tower. It'll at least be an interesting hobby for the next few weeks…. Or months depending on how hard he made the instructions.

* * *

**Ta-da! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I had lot's of fun with the conversation Danny and Vlad had and even though he's not in now doesn't mean he won't be later so stay tuned for that ya'll. Also I added some yummy fluff, just a little but it was hopefully enough to enjoy. Till next time and don't forget the more ya'll tell me you want it the faster the updates will come.=^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7 - Night Attack

**And now for the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy it. This one was a bit hard to write but I think it came out ok. Over all its a rather interesting chapter but i guess I should leave that up to ya'll to decide.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Ch. 7 - Night Attack**

* * *

No one's pov

It had been another two weeks and Danny had pretty much settled in by this point. Robin was preparing a briefing in the living room and the only Titan that hadn't arrived was Danny. He walked through the doors and noticed everyone was already present with Robin standing near the screen. "Uh… am I late?"

Robin motioned for him to join them. "You're right on time now come on." Danny floated over and took a spot on the couch in between Raven and Beast Boy. "In the past few weeks we have encounter these ghosts 3 times. They'll show up somewhere in a large group and then something somewhere else gets stolen. In the first attack, they were all over the museum's newest exhibit but the actual theft took place in their storage facility nearby; this pattern continued on, which is the reason why I connected them in the first place."

The screen behind him flickered on and a list displaying names and pictures appeared. "So far they have stolen this crystal, an ancient book, and a roll of textile fabric.

Raven looked over the list in confusion. "I can understand the crystal and the book, but how is the fabric connected?"

Robin pressed a button on the remote and details on each appeared. "Well the crystal must have some obvious significance for some kind of ritual like you had said before. The book appears to be some kind of archaic tome so there is an obvious connection. Now according to the owner of the textile factory, this particular roll of fabric was special ordered by someone who defaulted on the payment months ago. The connection to that is still rather unclear."

"So these creepy ghosts are stealing creepy things?"

"Yeah and getting by us every time." Cyborg slammed his fist into his hand.

Starfire tried to ease the frustration of her friend. "Perhaps they are not the actual thief then or merely a distraction."

Robin nodded to that. "That is exactly what I was thinking. Whoever or whatever keeps taking these things must be working with those ghosts somehow." All eyes turned to Danny who was staring up at the screen in thought. "So what do you think?"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Robin. "Huh?"

Cyborg gave him a puzzled look. "You're the ghost and by default, the ghost expert. Why do you think these ghosts want this stuff?"

Danny thought a moment and scratched his head. "To be honest it's weird. These ghosts aren't sentient enough to really express anything about their obsession. They are more like drone ghosts, mindless followers. Whoever is actually in charge could be a more powerful ghost or someone controlling them."

"They could be familiars."

Robin rubbed his chin as he thought about Raven and Danny's ideas until he saw Danny zone out again. "Anything else on your mind Danny?"

The halfa looked up with a perturbed expression. "I just can't help but think about that one I pulled out of Beast Boy. Something felt odd about it… empty. When I used my ghost ray on it, I actually wasn't trying to destroy it at all, it just disintegrated in my hand. It was almost as if it didn't have any substance to it, which could also explain why it hadn't been able to fully possess Beast Boy."

Cyborg seemed confused. "So a possessed person isn't supposed to act like a zombie?"

Danny shook his head. "Well they can I guess but most of the time, the ghost doing the possessing acts the part." Danny thought to himself for a moment. "Here, let me show you." Danny disappeared all of a sudden and left the Titans looking between each other.

"So….. where'd he go?" Cyborg was scratching his head while Robin looked over his team.

"I think he's trying to show us what possession looks like."

Beast Boy changed into a dog and sniffed the air a bit before changing back. "I think he just left." He crossed his arms as he continued to look around.

"I do not think he would just leave Beast Boy." Starfire was adamant that he was still in the room.

"Then he must have already possessed someone and we just haven't noticed." The rest of the Titans were a bit unnerved by Raven's comment as they began to analyze each other.

After a few minutes Robin crossed his arms. "How are we supposed to tell?"

Beast Boy was getting pretty nervous about the idea. "Yeah, I don't want to have another creepy ghost in me!" He gripped his arms and shivered.

"I think that's the idea Robin, we're not supposed to be able to tell." Raven's monotone did nothing to diffuse the solidity of the statement.

Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy. "Hey BB, aren't animals supposed to have a sixth sense for ghosts and stuff like that?"

Beast Boy shrugged and turned into a blood hound. He then looked at each Titan in turn and smiled. "I guess you guys really couldn't figure it out could you?" The teens watched in a bit of shock as BB spoke in his dog form, though it quickly faded as they realized it was really Danny.

"Whoa…. I really couldn't tell at all." Cyborg was still in a bit of awe.

Robin's intrigue was peeked as he watched the green dog morph back to its humanoid form. "That's what you did to Gizmo isn't it?"

The changeling looked confused. "Gizmo?"

"The kid who was disrupting the convention before. He had all this tech on him."

The possessed Beast Boy turned to see Cyborg's descriptive gestures. "The one who wrecked that concert? Yeah." Danny then flew out of Beast Boy and he flopped down on the couch.

Starfire leaned over to poke him. "Is he unharmed?"

Danny nodded as he floated in place. "Yeah, he's fine. He'll snap out of it in a minute."

Beast Boy began to grown a bit as he slowly raised his head up. "What happened?"

"Sorry Beast Boy, I used you as an example."

He re-positioned himself on the couch before responding. "You possessed me?... whoa…. That's creepy." He shivered a bit.

"Anyway, it can be very difficult to tell the difference especially if the ghost knows the person, but in the case of these drone ghosts, I doubt you'll have that problem."

Cyborg seemed a little worried about the whole thing. "Seems to me that a power like that could be really dangerous."

Beast Boy was quick to agree. "Yeah, and the fact that ghosts are already dangerous without it makes him better than Jericho!"

Robin turned off the monitor with the remote and spoke again. "That only makes what we're dealing with that much more dangerous. Danny, do all ghosts have that power?"

Danny nodded as he thought about it more. "Yeah, for the most part that comes as a standard ghost power along with intangibility, flight, invisibility and whatever other abilities special to that ghost."

Cyborg's mood plummeted at the insinuation. "So you're basically saying that those are some of the weakest ghosts out there considering they can't even do something as simple as possession, aren't you?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Well, if you want to say it like that…."

"Don't forget that it might not be a ghost that's in charge." Raven made sure to push her point. "There are plenty of ways to force a spirit to serve a master, from incantations to charms."

Danny seemed to twitch at the mention of charms, no doubt due to his own experience being manipulated by a crazy ringmaster. Robin nodded in approval of her point. "That's why we need to figure out just what these four items really have in common and hopefully before they get another piece, if they don't already have all they need." He sighed a bit at his own lack of information to go on. "I guess that's all for now team." The Titans dispersed and Danny headed back to his own room to work on his project.

* * *

Danny dug through the box to find the piece depicted in the blueprints. "Here we go!" He floated out and had what looked to be a silicon panel. He flew back into the closet he was using for the portal and placed it in like in the instructions. "I've got to hand it to Vlad, he may not have originally made it but he sure dumbed down the instructions. I might even finish by next week."

He walked out of the closet and saw Raven standing in his doorway. "Hello?"

"Uh…. Hi Raven… what's up?"

She walked inside a few steps. "I knocked…. I was just wondering what you were doing in here all the time." She looked around at the room's added decor. The shelf was full of books and had a few models on it, the dresser had a few unidentifiable objects sitting on it but perhaps the most obvious thing was the box surrounded by machine parts.

"Well, I'm building something to be honest." He turned and went through the box for another piece.

"What are you building?" Raven was now analyzing the miscellaneous metal wires and paneling.

"First of all, I want to keep this on the down…. At least until I get it to work. Don't worry though; I have lots of experience with this sort of thing."

Raven didn't listen to that and questioned him again. "Are you sure about this? Isn't this the box that Plasmius sent you?"

Danny laughed a bit as he added a few more wires. "That's the funny part actually, it's the first time I've ever liked something he's done."

Raven watched in intrigue as he went through the blue prints. "Just be careful….. you of all people know what he's capable of."

"Duly noted." Danny stepped back out of the closet and walked over to Raven. "How about I show you first when it's done?"

Raven shrugged and averted her gaze. "You don't have to."

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I want to." She nodded but still refused to look him in the eye. "Anything wrong Raven?"

"No, not really….." She turned and began to leave the room.

"Are you sure?" She didn't respond before she had left the room completely. Danny remained confused at her behavior but was now more distracted by his sudden nervousness. He rejoined the crate in his room with less interest than before. "Do I…..? No, that's stupid…." His attempts to get back to putting the portal together became less vigorous as he slowly lost interest.

He sighed as he turned to the clock and it only read 9 o' clock. "It's early but I just can't seem to concentrate. Danny waltzed over to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas that he retrieved on one of his trips back to Amity Park. He'd originally gone back just to check on things but after seeing things remain calm, he decided to go ahead and grab a few things from his now empty house and bring them back.

Vlad held the land title for his house so it didn't get sold or demolished even though Danny would have moved in with him. Danny chose to not even bother and had left all of his things half packed and sitting in Fenton Works. Of course, among the essentials he brought back were things like a few Fenton Thermoses and other ghost hunting equipment. After changing back to his human form, which he slept in to save energy, he changed into his pajamas and headed to bed.

* * *

It was just after midnight when a familiar cold sensation woke him up. The frequent chill stopped any attempt for him to try and sleep through it and he finally sat up. After a moment he was awake enough to realize just how active his ghost sense was he transformed on the spot. He flew through his bedroom door all the while trying to home in on the ghost or ghosts responsible for waking him up. "Where are you?"

As if in response to his question he heard a muffled laugh. A quick glance around showed no one around and Danny moved on. "I should probably wake up the others." He made his way to the living room where he knew there was a security interface. As he approached the panel he was hesitant to make a big deal about it until his ghost sense went off again. His hesitation subsided as he started the emergency alert protocol.

The alarm sounded through the tower waking up several groggy Titans and alerting one Boy Wonder insomniac. Robin was the first to make his way to the living area where Danny was still on edge from his hyper active ghost sense. "What's wrong!"

Danny snapped his head in his direction as another burst of cold air escaped his lips. "We're under attack!"

"By what!?" Asked Cyborg as he joined the two of them.

Danny turned his head towards the ceiling. "By ghosts, and a lot of them." The low laugh from before was louder now as it echoed through the room.

"That's super creepy." Beast Boy had just stumbled into the room while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on anyway?"

"It's time to wake up BB cause things are about to get crazy."

As the final two Titans finally entered the room it was then flooded by the mysterious specters they had become so familiar with. "Is asking what's going on going to get me anywhere?" Raven's grumpy attitude was evident as she took in the view of the ever increasing number ghosts in the room.

"Why don't I answer that for you?" Each of the Titans was scanning the room now trying to find the origin of the mysterious voice. "I feel I should let you know that looking will get you nowhere."

"What are you doing here!?" Robin spat at the mysterious disembodied voice.

"I have come to retrieve something that is all. Please enjoy the company of my phantasms while I help myself." Just as they finished their explanation the ghosts that had taken over the living room began to make their move against the Titans.

Danny was quick to create a barrier around them so they could take moment to strategize. "So what's the plan Robin?"

He looked to the young halfa. "First we need to take out these things, then we need to figure out what he's trying to steal."

"But what would he want from us it's not like we have any of those creepy magic things….." Everyone's eyes soon fell to Raven.

"Raven has such things in her room does she not?" Raven's eyes widened at Star's obvious statement.

"Then he must be heading to Raven's room." Robin then turned to Danny. "We're going to need to split up. One group takes these ghosts and the other intercepts the intruder at Raven's room. Danny, I want you Starfire and Beast Boy to keep them in here. Cyborg, Raven and I are going to her room."

Beast Boy grumbled a bit. "So we get the creepy army? Oh man…."

"On the count of three, Danny lets his barrier down and we move, 1, 2, 3 Titans go!" In seconds Danny and Starfire started their offense towards the many specters flying around while Beast Boy was trying everything he could to not be surrounded. Robin and Cyborg followed Raven's charge back to her room. The three of them met little resistance with only a couple of the ghosts getting past the other Titans.

Once inside the room Robin flipped on the lights and both Raven and Cyborg took firing stances. "What?" The scanned the room only to see the normal gothic decor but not another soul in sight. "He's not here!?"

Cyborg took another few sweeps of the room with his inferred eye. "Did he already get what he wanted?"

Raven floated about her room being sure to check every shelf. "It doesn't look like anything's missing….."

Robin's communicator began beeping and he was quick to answer. "Star? What happened."

"The ghosts have retreated."

"They're gone!?" Robin traded glances with Raven and Cyborg. "But he didn't take anything from Raven's room….. We're coming." He motioned for the other two to follow as he left the room.

* * *

**I don't really know if you could call this a cliff hanger or not but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. A note about the disembodied voice: I envisioned him to have a slight german accent but if I tried to write it that way I know that there would be some readers who would have a hard time understanding what he said, so if you could use your imagination... that would help. Bye bye for now! Please Review!=^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8 - Stargazing

**Hello my lovely readers and once again I have a new chapter for ya'll! Okay, I know some of ya'll have to be picking up On something between Raven and Danny but I leave the explanation till the end of the chapter. Also, The next chapter or so will be a little episodic cause the main story will be a little sparse, but do not be alarmed, cause it will come back with vigor.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... still not mind, but the story is.=^-^=**

**Ch. 8 - Stargazing **

* * *

After everyone was sure that the tower was free of intruders they decided to have their meeting first thing in the morning. The first to arrive to the briefing was, of course, the insomniac Robin. He decided to go over security footage while he waited for the others. He was going through the footage of each room individually when he noticed something odd in the video of the hall where Danny's room was. "Wait…. What was that?" He rewound the video a few seconds to see the flash of light from under the door.

He couldn't help but wonder just what Danny could have been doing in his room to make that sort of flash. "Anything?"

Robin turned to see Raven standing just behind him. "Oh, good morning Raven. To be honest, nothing. The ghost's don't even show up that well on the security footage." Raven couldn't help but notice the location of the camera on the display.

She sighed at the boy wonder. "What were you looking at just now?"

Robin turned back the camera again to show her. "Just a weird light from Danny's room I noticed while going over last night's footage." She watched as Robin seemed to ponder it while continuing to watch the screen.

"It's nothing. Was that all?"

Robin turned to Raven seeming quite confused at how she just brushed it off but her determined glare made her point clear. "Okay…. So there really wasn't anything missing from your room?"

Raven shook her head in response. "You find anything missing?"

"No, I checked my room, the evidence room, and the upper storage room."

Cyborg then came into the room. "Well I didn't find anything missing!" He sighed as he approach the two already debating amongst themselves. "Whatever that guy was trying to get, he must not have found it. I even had BB smell my room and he says no one's been their but me." Cyborg then crossed his arms in frustration.

"If nothing was taken, then why'd he come here in the first place?"

"Maybe he couldn't find what he was looking for?" Danny had just phased through a wall to join their conversation. "I think he was looking for something in my room; it was trashed when I went back to check, but nothing was missing that I could see."

Robin rubbed his chin in thought. "So he wanted something from you….., but he couldn't find whatever it was?"

Cyborg was just as perplexed about it as Robin. "What could he want from you?"

Danny shrugged as he responded. "Don't know; if he wanted some ancient relics I know a few ghosts but I don't hold onto that stuff. The last thing I need to be is cursed."

"Like what…?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Well, I know two ghosts who have enchanted medallions that turn them into dragons; they're the only ones who can control the transformation unfortunately. Anyone else will turn into one when they get angry and throw a dragon sized fit."

Robin seemed a bit suspect of that explanation. "So you've tried it?"

"No but I did learn the hard way not to mess with enchanted jewelry."

He raised his brow at that and then got up to leave. "I'm going to go check on Starfire then."

"Sure." Cyborg said with a knowing smile, though it didn't seem to faze Robin as he left the room. Cyborg then stretched a bit. "I guess if there isn't anything to worry about right now, I'm going to get some sleep to make up for getting none last night." He yawned as he left the room leaving just Raven and Danny within.

Danny shuffled his feet a bit as he tried not to seem nervous as he talked. "So….. I guess we have some free time,…. Do you want to…"

She watched as his cheeks began to redden. "Hang out?"

"Yeah!... uh, if you want to."

She gave him a small smile. "Sure…. Have anything in mind?"

Danny shrugged as he turned to the city view. "Well, is there any place in town you like to go? I'm kinda new around here." Danny gave her a sheepish smile as he waited for a response.

"I do know a good book store."

"That's perfect then."

* * *

"Graveyard Books…..?" Danny was reading the sign above the rustic book shop. "Well, it definitely has a fitting name." Danny then turned to look at the large graveyard across the street.

"It's not really in the city so it's quiet."

Danny chuckled a bit to himself. "Well that's good for the customers I guess but I don't know about the business over all."

"I make enough to get by." Danny turned to see a young darkly dressed man with several intricate tattoos. He placed a pen and notepad he was holding into the black apron he was wearing and turned to Raven. "It's been awhile Raven. I just happened across a book just the other day that you might like." She followed him inside without a word and Danny followed.

The inside was just as darkly decorated as the outside with grey walls and the occasional book poster on the walls. As Danny passed by a low shelf he ran his finger across it to reveal a thick layer of dust. At the counter the shop keep kneeled down and started to go through a box under the counter. "It was a weird book, and to be honest, I don't remember ordering it, but I figured it was right up your ally. You won't believe how long it took me to figure out what language this was. You can read Ancient Sumerian right?"

Danny raised a brow at that and turned to Raven. "Can you?" She nodded silently without turning to him.

Once the shop keep found the book he dropped the thick tome onto the counter. "It's weird, I don't think I've ever gotten a book written in a dead language before….. aside from Latin."

Danny struggled over the text on the front but Raven was able to ease his effort by reading it aloud. "Myths of the Dead."

Danny squinted at the book's writing until giving up the notion of trying to wrap his mind around the text. "I'll take your word for it."

The shopkeeper laughed at Danny's statement. "Good call. By the way, I've rotated my inventory a bit since you were last here so you should look around. I'll keep this book up here if you want it."

"Thanks, I do." Raven then turned and began down the rows of books.

"Psst!" Danny turned his gaze from the shelf Raven went behind to the man behind the counter. "Hmm?"

He raised his brow at the young halfa. "You like her don't you?"

Danny was instantly taken aback by that question and he responded in a whisper equal to the man's. "W-what? No!... W-what would give you that idea?!"

The shop keep chuckled while pointing at him. "How about the color change your face just made?"

Danny felt the burn of his cheeks increase at the man's observance. "I-I don't…!" He turned back to the direction where Raven had left and spoke under his breath. "Do I?" The shopkeeper laughed as he went into a backroom behind the counter. His internal thoughts were interrupted by the dropping of books coming from a back shelf. "Raven?"

Danny dashed back to see her picking 3 books off the dusty ground and one of the shelves being broken. Raven turned to him with a stoic expression. "I got it."

"How did that happen?" Danny approached and looked at the books as he went.

"The shelves here are old, it probably just gave out."

Danny reached down and picked up one of the books that fell. "Transmutations in the Occult?"

He handed Raven the book and she took it with a slight frown. "I know it's …. Weird."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Weird? More like creepy to be honest."

Raven turned away and began trying to prop the shelf back in place. "I get it."

Danny watched her place a few books on the newly fixed shelf in slight confusion. "Are you okay Raven?"

She turned to him with a saddened expression. "You think I'm creepy right?" Danny nodded without hesitation making Raven turn away. "I knew it…."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. I mean, I'm half ghost. I'm pretty sure that beats out sorceress in creepiness. Besides…" Danny started to rub the back of his neck and his face turned a bit red. "…. It's kind of cute….." Raven froze as she placed the last book on the shelf and then it seemed the whole shelf suddenly fell to pieces. The books fell all over the place shocking Danny and Raven out of their mindsets. "Oh man! This place needs new shelves!"

"What's going on!?" They both turn to see the shop keep gapping at the mess wildly.

"Hey, you need a new shelf. This thing just fell apart as Raven was placing back the books."

The man sighed as he began to pick up a few books. "I guess you're right… Did you find anything else you wanted Raven?"

She seemed distracted as she responded. "No….."

"Alright then, let me just pick this up and I'll get you squared away at the counter."

* * *

Later that night Danny was up on the roof watching the stars which has always been a pastime for him. The moon was nearly new so that made it just that much better for viewing the stars. He laid back against the edge of the roof ledge and watched, carefully tracing each constellation as he went. He heard the door open but he didn't bother turning to see them. After all, he already knew who it was. Only one person was always able to find him here since he started living in the tower. "Hey Raven."

She stood beside him and looked up to the stars. "You really like space don't you?"

Danny laughed a bit. "Yeah…. When I was little that's all I ever thought about. I wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up."

She turned to him. "Not anymore?"

"Well sure I'd want to, but that's just not in the cards right now. Especially with all that's been going on recently….. at least I got the chance to be in space once, even if I didn't leave orbit."

Raven turned back up to the sky. "We've gone into space on more than one occasion; maybe we'll have to again."

Danny started to trace another constellation with his finger. "I'll look forward to it then."

Raven then turned back and noticed his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tracing constellations like Orion, which is right there." He pointed midway up the sky. "And there's Canis Major." He moved his finger to the side and Raven followed it. She sat down next to him as he continued to point out more constellations but she was more deep in thought than listening. She couldn't help but hear what he had told her that morning over and over in her head. "Raven?" She snapped out of it and turned to the worried halfa. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah,….. um, about this morning…. Did you mean it?"

Danny didn't really recall and answered in the typical way. "What?"

Raven ducked her head a bit behind her knees. "Today at the book store when you said….. you thought I was cute…."

Danny found himself beet red all of a sudden. "Oh…. That…. I uh….. Yeah."

"You've said it before too….. a couple of weeks ago."

Danny was now finding it very hard to look in her direction and so he looked away. "Yeah."

Now Raven couldn't seem to look his way. "So?"

Danny began his usual nervous habit as he struggled to find the right words. "I… uh I…. Yes, I meant it." Danny took a moment to breath and he looked towards the sky. "You may have already noticed this about me, but I'm notorious for being clueless…." Raven couldn't help but give a small laugh at that prompting Danny to turn and face her. "You really are cute when you laugh."

Raven turned to him with a blush evident on her pale skin. "I'm not…"

"Don't say that. Others might see a dark, creepy, girl in cloak, but I see a shy, intelligent…."

Raven turned away again and interrupted him. "Stop!"

"What's wrong?" Danny was very confused about her sudden change in mood.

She stood but did not face him again. "You're only saying these things because I look like her….. You liked her right?"

It took Danny a moment to realize who she was talking about. "Wait… Sam?" Raven gave a silent nod. "No…. I mean, yes you look like her. You wear dark colors, share similar features and seem to have the same taste in books, but that's not why I'm saying any of this. You and her…. You're two different people. I told you before that you don't act like her at all, and it's that part of you…." Raven turned in a bit of anticipation, which wasn't very evident in her expression, of what he would say. "…. That I like."

Raven's face burned brighter in response. "You… like me?"

Danny was barely able to compose his flustered reply. "Y-yes,…. I do." She stared at him in a bit of shock for a moment before a couple of pipes near the door burst open. She instantly turned away and pulled her hood over her head. "Raven?" Danny slowly approached her in confusion. "Was that you?" She didn't respond as he continued to approach. "Raven…..?"

She pulled away as he reached out for her arm. "It was my powers… they react to emotion."

"Your emotions?"

"Yes…. The more I feel , the more energy I release."

"Is that why you always sound so indifferent?"

She nodded. "If I control my emotions, I control my powers."

Danny looked over to the pipes in amazement and in slight confusion. "So you choose not to feel to… wait, that means you felt something just now."

Raven turned away again and gave a very silent response. "Yes…."

* * *

**Hope that didn't kill the story for anyone, but I will say this. I planned for this pairing from the beginning. I was recently sold on the DXR pairing but I also love the DXS pairing and the only way I could do this without feeling bad about it is if Sam was out of the picture, which is why I picked a post TUE fanfic to write. For those who like the pairing, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and I promise their will be more in the future. Until next time my lovely readers and be sure to tell me what you think about the chapter with a review!=^-^=**


	9. Chapter 9 - Closet Portal

**Hello ya'll! Sorry about how long I took and for the late night post. Truth be told, I was planning to post earlier but I ended up on a livestream with one of my favorite dA artists hoping to see them make my pic. Sadly, I got out voted, but what can you do eh? I'll see it eventually I guess. Anywho, this will be a little in-between time for my story where not much plot wise happens but it helps to set up future events and little pieces of my plot will be mixed in so you might still want to pay attention. Regardless though, I think it's rather entertaining. Also, some of you thought the pairing was a bit early and I decided to start early for two reasons. 1: because I'm impatient. 2: because I like slow relationships so they won't be super lovey dovey right away. I hope ya'll enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans I'd be a super sell out for the new series.=^-^=**

**Ch. 9 - Closet Portal**

* * *

It had been over a month since their night time attack by the mysterious adversary and they hadn't had a single lead or even sighting of the ghosts since. Even Robin had almost thrown in the towel for tracking him down due to the brick wall put up in front of any leads. On a brighter note the city had been business as usual as it prepared for the winter season, even the Titans.

Most of the Titans were hanging out in the living room with Robyn and Cyborg playing a game and Starfire watching with great interest. The room was only slightly decorated with a few of the bobbles on the wall being of Starfire's creation and thus a bit on the weird side. Cyborg had just claimed victory on the boy wonder when Beast Boy walked in a little rough for wear.

"Take that Bird Boy! Who's top dog!" Robin bore an unpleased expression as he sank into his chair falling only to the comfort of his cheery girlfriend.

"The winning of the game is not what's important Robin, it is how it is played."

Beast Boy hobbled over to his friends in urgency. "Yo guys!"

Cyborg turned around and had the victory screen as his background. "Yo BB what's up?... What happened to you?"

The beat up changeling was covered in dust and had several bruises. "I sort of interrupted Raven during one of her meditations even though she told me to go awa-"

Robin turned around and leaned over the couch. "You should know not bug Raven during her meditations."

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah, but I just wanted to know what she wanted to do for the Christmas party….. Anyway, that's not the point! This is!" Beast Boy pulled out what appeared to be a glass rose. "This was in Raven's room!"

Cyborg gave him a disappointed frown. "Tell me you didn't actually take that from her room."

Beast Boy seemed agitated at the insinuation. "Of course not! I didn't even get past the door before she nailed me with a mess of random stuff! This was in one of the boxes she threw at me."

The three traded glances before Starfire spoke up. "Is it not a plant of Earth? What is so unusual about it?"

Cyborg took the rose from Beast Boys hand and looked it over. "No, it's made of glass Star."

Robin eyed it carefully. "No…. I don't think it is. It looks more like ice."

Cyborg scanned it with his right arm and nodded to Robin. "He's right, this is ice, but it's weird…. It's not even melting."

Robin took the rose in his hands and scrutinized it again before handing it back to Beast Boy. "Well, it's none of our business what Raven keeps in her room. Give it back."

Beast Boy wailed in disappointment. "Aw come on! Aren't any of you curious? Raven keeps all matter of creepy things in her room, but an ice rose?"

Robin furrowed his brow. "Yes but like I said, it's none of our business Beast Boy. If she wants to tell us, then let her do it. We don't need to be prying into her personal space."

Cyborg held himself in agreement. "Yeah, don't you remember the last time you spied on Raven?"

Beast Boy took a moment to react to that. "You mean when that guy she was talking to turned out to be a dragon and destroyed everything!?"

Starfire squealed at the statement. "Do you believe that Raven has a new special friend?"

All the Titans looked between each other. "It is possible….."

Robin rubbed his chin in thought before sighing. "Yeah, but like I said, it's not our business."

"Yeah BB we can only hope he's not another dragon." With that Cyborg turned back to revel in the victory displayed on the screen.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat before looking about the room. "Hey…. Where's Danny anyway?"

Robin, who had turned back around, responded. "He told me he was visiting a friend of his today and to call him if anything came up."

Beast Boy's ears drooped in disappointment. "Didn't he do that last week?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, Danny was busy sparring with a familiar FarFrozen. Danny held his ice staff towards Frostbite is apparent victory before his legs were knocked out from under him. He fell face first into the snow and was greeted upon looking up to a hardy laugh. "Nice try Great One, but you forgot to watch your footing."

Danny stood up and knocked the snow off with his free hand. "Yeah, you got me there."

Frostbite placed his hand on the young halfa's shoulder. "It's alright, you have improved greatly from the previous lesson."

"Not enough to get you though."

"True but I am no push over Great One. How about we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me, to be honest, I'm getting kind of hungry." Danny had his hand to his stomach.

"Then to eat we shall go." They both dropped their staffs and Danny followed Frostbite towards a cave. "How are you holding up Great One? You seem rather chipper."

Danny's smile faded a bit as he responded. "I'm doing alright I guess. I'm more distracted then over it really. I still wake up sometimes thinking it never happened until I see my room and it all comes back."

Frostbite wore a sympathetic grin. "Time will make things better you'll see."

Danny chuckled. "You sound like Clockwork."

"A wise ghost he is. It is sad to lose those of whom you greatly care for, but you cannot let it drag you down. You must live now for those who can no longer live for themselves."

Danny gave a small smile to Frostbite's words. "By the way Great One, Permafrost told me of a new acquaintance of yours. A girl I believe, named Raven?"

Danny blushed as he averted his gaze. "Uh… yeah…"

Frostbite gave him a knowing smile. "You should bring her next time you come. It would be most pleasing to meet a new friend of yours Great One."

Danny scratched at his cheek. "Uh… well sure I guess. I have been meaning to show her the ghost zone anyway."

"Splendid then; we will be sure to prepare a most warm welcome."

* * *

"Concentrate more on the image Great One. It needs to be solid and detailed." Danny held his hands out to face each other as an ice crystal floated between them. He had a look of both strained determination and slight frustration as the crystal slowly started to morph its shape. "Good! Keep going!" It began to extend itself into a longish shape and then pieces protruded from either side.

Once the shape stopped changing the edges became cleaner and it seemed as though he had made a small ice space shuttle. "Excellent Great One. You are certainly picking this up far faster than your fist training months ago."

Danny winced a bit as he looked over the ship. "It's hard not to do better than that, but I think this one came out good. It won't be long before I can make what I really want to make."

"Certainly so."

Danny placed the ship next to another few ice crafts he had made during the exercise and began making another ice crystal. "Okay next will be….. hmm… how about a Raven?" He was about to start when the DP emblem on his chest began flashing red. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Frostbite, but I gotta move."

The frosty giant simply nodded in understanding. "It is quite alright Great One, I look forward to your next visit."

Danny floated up and waved. "I'm thinking same time next week?"

"See you then Great One." With that, Danny flew off in the direction of his new portal.

* * *

Upon exiting the portal he immediately opened up his communicator to call Robin. "What's up?" Robin greeted him with a smile as a flash went off in the background. "Sorry about interrupting but the hive five are on a stealing spree."

"No problem Robin, where exactly."

"North shopping district." He hung up and Danny took off. He had grown used to several of the more popular locations in Jump city which made it easier to navigate around when he had to find places without assistance. He was flying over the city and was almost to the right location when an explosion went off at his right.

Upon looking down he saw several of the same guy all ganging up on Robin who was throwing several explosives at them. "Hey Robin, need a hand?"

Robin looked up at the halfa in amusement. "Yeah actually, I'm sure he's right up your ally."

Danny took a moment to look over the guys and counted 7. "Are you guys like…. Brothers or something?"

"I'm Billy Numerous! We're all the same!" After his proud declaration he the scratched his head as he got a good look at Danny. "Uh….. who are you….. and where'd your legs go?" Danny looked down at his ghostly tail and reformed his legs causing the villain even more confusion. "What?"

"That's a neat trick you've got their can I try?"

Billy paused a moment before he broke out laughing. "Yeah right!" All seven of them were clutching their stomachs in laughter as Danny split into two.

"So?" The seven of them looked up and rubbed their eyes.

"What?!"

Danny raised his brow and smirked. "Not enough? Then how about this?" His two then split into four and they all stood floating with smirks on their faces. "How about now?"

Billy seemed almost too surprised as all of them gripped their heads and shouted in unison. "How'd you do that!"

The main Danny waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "Lots of practice."

Then Billy seemed to get his act together and they regained their confidence. "Well we still got you outnumbered."

Danny gave a light laugh. "I don't know about you, but I'm bad at math. That being said at least I know that 100x0 is still 0." They went red in the face as they charged him head on. Billy immediately tripled his numbers while Danny stayed at an even four. Robin got in the fight too as he knocked down copies left and right. Danny and Robin easily over powered them after only a few minutes and no matter how many more copies he made.

Just as they finished off the last one Starfire came over and dropped Gizmo on the pile. "You are victorious as well!"

She seemed almost euphoric as she saw the large pile only get higher as Cyborg threw Mammoth on top. "Booya!"

Danny made his copies disappear and took a look at Gizmo. "This is the kid I possessed right….. Gizmo?"

"Yeah, he busted out of jail just last week."

Raven was next to arrive with Kid wicked wrapped in her dark energy. When she saw Danny standing by Robin she instantly became happy but didn't show but a small inkling of it on the surface. "Have fun?"

Danny gave her a playful smile. "Yeah, I really need to introduce you guys to him at some point."

A large green ape threw the last of them on the pile and then he changed back to his real form. "He a ghost too?"

"Yeah, but that won't be the first thing you think when you first see him. Anyway is that all of them?"Danny began counting them in the pile while Robin moved over to deal with the police that just rolled up.

"Yeah that's all of 'em, I mean there is only five."

"No dude, there used to be six!" Beast Boy's matter of fact tone had Cyborg second guessing himself.

"Oh yeah, Jinx left….."

Starfire flew over to Danny in happiness. "Oh friend Danny, I have been most curious. What do you plan to do for the upcoming night of festivities?"

Danny gave her a bemused response. "Sorry Starfire, but that's a surprise."

* * *

Danny strolled down the hall of the tower the next week in what seemed to be a really good mood. He stopped just in front of Raven's door and knocked quietly. It only took her a moment to answer the door, first by slightly cracking it and then once she saw it was Danny she opened it all the way. "Hey." She seemed happy even though her tone was neutral.

"Doing anything today?"

Raven seemed confused. "Didn't you tell Robin you were going somewhere today?"

"Yeah, but this time I want you to come with me. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

She remained silent for a moment before responding. "Sure…"

Danny was elated at the answer and grabbed her hand to lead her to his room. He froze just before he took off and turned back to Raven. "You wouldn't happen to have anything warmer to wear would you?" She nodded in slight confusion and went back into her room to change.

She emerged in the winter wear version of her outfit, causing Danny to blush slightly at how cute it was, and followed Danny to his room. "Where are we going?"

They entered his room and he led her to his closet. "You'll see when we get there." He opened the door and pressed a switch on the wall.

Instead of turning on the light like Raven expected the back of the closet opened up to reveal a pair of heavy duty metal doors. "What's that?"

Danny walked over and typed in a code into the panel next to the doors and after a slight pause they opened up and the two were bathed in a green glow. "It's a portal."

Raven stared in disbelieve at the strange swirl shining on her. "To where….?"

Danny smiled as he reached out her hand. "To the Ghost Zone."

She was immediately flabbergasted and looked back and forth between Danny and the portal. "To the…. Ghost Zone?!" She moved over to the front of the portal and then turned back to Danny. "You built an inter-dimensional portal in your closet?"

Danny scratched his lower cheek as he responded. "It's not like I had anywhere else to put it." He then stepped forward and held out his hand again. "Let's go." She seemed hesitant about the whole idea but Danny reassured her. "It's fine I promise. It's a weird place at first but we can handle anything we come across as long as we stick to the right path." She grabbed his outstretched hand and he pulled her through the portal. Once through it the portal's glow was once again the only source of light they had.

Raven took a look around and was able to determine that they were in some kind of cavern. "This is it?" Her continued analysis of the cavern was interrupted by a loud and vicious bark. She turned to her right and was face to face with a monstrous hound who looked to want nothing more than to tear her to shreds. She was poised to attack before Danny stepped in front of her.

"Wait!" He then turned to the dog. "Down Cujo, she's a friend." The dog's angry growl faded and he began panting in an excited manner.

"You have a dog?" Raven couldn't help but be amused at the current picture of Cujo laying on his side and Danny scratching his belly.

"I really wouldn't say he's my dog, but he's followed me home several times over the years and it seems now he sleeps here right outside the portal." The dog stood up again and sniffed her.

Raven wasn't too please at the dog's ignorance of her personal space so she stepped away from it. "Down boy." Cujo barked and shrank down to his smaller size shocking Raven in the process. It then proceeded to run around her in a circle. "Hyper isn't he?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah but that's what makes him fun." He whistled and the dog instantly ran to his side. "Stay here boy." Cujo happily sat down but gave a disappointed whimper as Danny moved to leave. "I'll come back you know." That did little to ease the puppy's sadness as Raven too made a motion to leave following Danny. "Alright, it's just through here."

The two of them reached to opening of the cavern which led out into the vast void that was the Ghost Zone. "I moved the let out point of the portal so that it would spawn inside this cave. I found it effective for keeping unwanted ghosts out and Cujo acts like a backup deterrent."

Upon laying eyes on the greenish void of the ghost dimension the awe was apparent on Raven's face. "Whoa….It's huge." Her eyes fell on random floating land masses and doors one after the other.

"It's pretty big and I have gotten lost on more than one occasion but you get used to it. Getting lost in the Ghost Zone is actually how I ended up in Jump City."

Raven continued to star off into the void of the zone. "Then I guess getting lost isn't a bad thing."

Danny then floated up and turned reaching out for her hand. "Let's get going."

Raven smiled with a slight blush as she took his hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

**I hope this made it evident that I wanted them to move slow. They will be more of a couple in the next chapter for all of you who were waiting for that. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and look forward to my next installment. Don't forget to review ya'll cause it makes me update faster.=^-^=**


	10. Chapter 10 - Holiday in the Snow

**Okay people I hope you didn't wait too long but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry to say my next update for this might take a bit longer than usual because of the semester ending and the fact that I need to study for finals so to make up for it I have made this thing a super chapter. Its over 5,000 words of fun as this little christmas fluff takes its course, keep in mind that a few little plot points will be precariously placed in here so pay attention but over all this was ment to be a cute scene before the action starts up again next chapter. Enjoy my lovely readers!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them!=^-^=**

**Ch. 11 - Holiday in the Snow**

* * *

The two of them flew through the ghost zone being sure not to attract too much attention. At the same time, Danny was sure to point out some interesting places on their way to the frosty wasteland. "If you go in that direction there, you should find a floating library. A ghost name Ghost Writer lives there and he has a ridiculous book collection. Any topic you can think of will have some section dedicated to it."

Raven looked off in the direction he pointed. "Can you even see it from here?"

Danny squinted a bit. "Yeah… it's the tiny speck you see just to the left of the red door there."

Raven squinted herself but failed to see what he was talking about. They continued on their journey while Raven was sure to notice anything out of place. That basically counts everything considering its all floating around in an unnatural manner. "What's with all of the doors?"

Danny continued ahead as he responded. "They are realms, ghost lairs. Each door leads to a different ghost and sometimes more than one. The islands and other floating masses are also lairs, but not every lair is necessarily occupied." Raven stopped to inspect a door that came up on her right and then reached out to open it. She was instantly cut off by Danny. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Most ghosts don't like to be disturbed and will go a bit postal on trespassers."

She pulled her hand back and gave a smile to Danny. "Nice to know."

"Come on let's keep going." They continued further and Raven could feel the temperature drop steadily as they moved. She eventually started to shiver as the icy mountain range came into view. "Sorry, I know it's cold. You okay?"

She pulled up her hood and nodded. "I'll get used to it."

Danny guided her closer and they landed on the edge. Raven and Danny's feet crunched in the snow as they walked towards its center. "Welcome to the land of the FarFrozen, coldest place in the ghost zone."

"It's not the most pleasant place I've ever been but I know it's not the worst either."

Danny laughed. "I know. My friends used to complain about the cold too, but the FarFrozen are very welcoming…. At least for people they know. I told him I was bringing someone along today." Raven turned to look around at the frozen scenery and the quiet wind as it blew through the snow. She couldn't keep her gaze on one specific spot while she looked around and soon the cold sensations seemed to die down.

"This place….. it's so quiet."

"Yeah…. At least until you meet the FarFrozen. They are a pretty festive bunch. They hold an annual competition every year called the Ice Trials where they test their ice abilities against each other. It's one of the few times they let ghosts from all over in to their territory without an official reason. I hear it's an anticipated event every year."

Raven stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Ghosts…. Do that sort of thing?"

Danny stopped and turned to her. "Well sure. Being dead doesn't mean you can't have any fun right?"

"I thought ghosts were….."

"I know what you're going to say, and a lot are. Then again, there are a lot of ghosts who are more sentient then that….. or they just don't want to. It really all depends on their obsession."

They continued walking again. "Obsession? Like why they can't pass on?"

"Yeah. There are ghosts that go around haunting because their obsession sort of makes them and there are those who's obsessions don't. I know an annoying ghost who's obsessed with boxes and will go anywhere you can find them. I also know a ghost who is obsessed with hunting but he doesn't necessarily hunt all the time or even in the human world. Truth be told, he doesn't make much of a stir in the human world outside hunting me half the time."

Raven furrowed her brow in confusion, which was not entirely evident under her hood. "He hunts you?"

"I'm a halfa remember? That makes me rare and unique, at least that's his given reason for hunting me in the first place. Now it may just be a matter of principal considering he has yet to hang me on his wall."

Raven giggled a bit at the blatant sarcasm Danny used in the last sentence prompting Danny to flash a smile to her. "I really don't think you should be laughing at that."

"I will if you say it like that."

Danny turned back around as soon as he started to hear the crunching snow head their way. "Oh, Frostbite's here." Raven followed Danny towards the crunching noises and a shadowy figure appeared in the view obscuring wind. The snow being blown up from the ground made it nearly impossible to make out the figure as Raven readied for a fight. "Frostbite!" Danny waved happily as the shadow seemed to shrink.

"Welcome Great One!" Raven felt a bit silly for assuming the worst in a dimension she knew next to nothing about and took a standing spot by Danny.

Once Frostbite came into view she was shocked at the way he looked. He was an icy abominable snowman if she ever saw one. "This is Frostbite?"

Danny lowered his hand and answered. "Yeah, all of the FarFrozen look like this. Sorry I didn't tell you what they looked like before, I just figured showing you would be a lot simpler."

He now stood in front of the two teens. "It seems we are having a bit of a storm out here, sorry for not greeting you properly Great One."

Danny waved his hand in a 'don't worry' fashion. "It's fine Frostbite really."

The woolly ghost then turned to Raven. "And you must be his guest. Welcome to the realm of the FarFrozen. I have made arrangements inside due to the storm, come with me." He laid his arm out for them to follow and he followed behind them.

The winds only got harsher as they neared the FarFrozen village. "You weren't kidding about the storm." Danny was holding his arm to block the wind on his face.

"Yes, Great One, they center in the village every so often. They last but a few hours, but they'll blow away anything that is not nailed down." Frostbite was copying Danny's attempt to block out the wind while Raven seemed unable to keep her cloak from flapping all over the place.

"We need to get out of this wind." She stopped and held her hands out before her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A dome of her black magic appeared over the three of them prompting a sigh of relief from Danny, but a yell of confusion from Frostbite.

"What is this!" He looked around in a wary manner until his eyes fell upon Raven as she was finally able to tame her cloak. "S-sorcerous!"

Danny and Raven both seemed confused at his shout. "What's wrong Frostbite?"

Frostbite pulled Danny to the side and stood between him and Raven. "Why have you set your sights on the Great One?!"

Danny dashed around him in protest of his aggressive accusations. "What are you talking about Frostbite!?"

He looked to Danny who only seemed confused and then back to Raven who was equally confused. "What?..." He turned to Danny and looked him over carefully. "Is she not controlling you Great One?"

He scratched his head. "Not that I know of."

Frostbite picked him up and turned him around several times to get a god look. "You have no seal… so she isn't controlling you?"

"That's what I said." Danny now had an agitated tone as Frostbite set him back on the snow. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

Frostbite clapped his hands together and bowed. "My deepest apologies Great One. It was my belief your will was not your own. Magic users of the mortal realm have been known to manipulate ghosts for any kind of reason." He then turned to Raven and did the same. "My deepest apologies to you as well honored guest of the Great One. It was wrong of me to generalize you like that, but ghosts have been seen as mere slaves to your kind for centuries. I see now that you are not of the same nature."

Danny looked back at Raven and then to Frostbite. "I guess it's cool then. As long as you understand that she's not going to do anything like that."

Raven walked over to Frostbite. "I'm fine so it's alright."

He raised his head. "Thank you both for accepting my apology."

Danny started towards the village again. "Alright then, we should get going now. We can't expect Raven to keep this up all day can we?"

* * *

As they entered the cavern from outside in the harsh wind they started by shaking off the snow that had piled up on the way. "Man, talk about bad timing." Danny was brushing the last of the snow out of his hair.

"My apologies once again Great One but it is the season for it."

"I'm more surprised that you have weather here." Raven had taken off her cloak to shake off the snow.

"I was surprised too and they even have night here." Raven's confusion for the dimension only grew as she place her cloak back on her shoulders.

Frostbite started through the cave with an explanation. "Ah, but the Ghost Zone is the mirror to the mortal realm. It should not be so surprising for them to have similarities."

"Right, it's sort of the flip side. The Ghost Zone and Human world are so interconnected that one couldn't exist without the other."

"Precisely Great One. You should not treat them as separate, but instead as two halves of the same thing." They arrived in a larger cavern that was furnished with tables and chairs. There was also a few simple decorations, but overall it was a simple room. Frostbite directed them to a table near the far end. "Come and sit. I shall bring out refreshment."

Both Danny and Raven sat one the same side and waited for him to return. "He's a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, most people would freak out about his appearance like you almost did."

Raven blushed in embarrassment. "I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Hey I did the same thing when I first met him, I found out rather quickly though that his initial attack wasn't on purpose. He's a great friend that I can rely on." Danny leaned over the table with a melancholy sigh.

Raven noticed his shift in mood immediately and queried him. "Are you alright?"

Danny, who was propping his head on his hands, responded. "Sorry….. I just couldn't help thinking back a bit. I can't help but miss them…."

Raven placed a hand on his back in a soothing motion. "You've still got friends Danny, the Titans. We're with you….. especially me." Danny blushed a bit as a smiled formed on his face. He reached his hand across the table slowly towards hers but stopped at the sound of Frostbite's shout.

"I have returned Great One!" Frostbite set a tray on the table which had three cups on it. "I have procured tea for your guest as well." He handed one of the cups to Raven and then the other to Danny. He took a seat on the other side of the table with the third steaming cup in hand.

Raven looked to the ghost and then to Danny as he took a sip of his drink. "I've been wondering…. Why does he call you Great One?"

Danny gave her a sheepish glance as he rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed to her he didn't really want to answer that question. "He is the savior of the Ghost Zone." Danny sighed at Frostbite's statement.

Raven was confused by his reaction, but was also very curious as to what he had done. "What did he do?"

Frostbite gave a grin which showed a set of sharp fangs that contrasted his friendly nature. "It was he who imprisoned the Ghost King back within the Sarcophagus of Forever Seep. If it not for his brave actions all ghosts of this realm and quite possibly the humans of yours, would be under the iron fist of this tyrant."

"I really didn't do all that much….. technically you really couldn't say I won, more like a tie."

Frostbite shook his head. "You should not short change yourself Great One. You deserve to be called a hero for your actions, regardless of what could have been. It was your hand which dealt him defeat and it is for that we honor you with the title Great One."

Danny's expression showed he had given up on trying to change his mind as he sat up and laid his arms flat on the table. "Fine, I give."

"It seems to me that you deserve the title Great One." Danny winced a bit at Raven's tease. He had never really been comfortable with that kind of praise or being called Great One. He was never one to bask in the spotlight for he knew all too well what it could do to a person.

"This must be the girl you told me about." The three looked to entrance of the room to see a FarFrozen of a slightly smaller frame. She had shorter fur and wore a single leather belt over her shoulder looping around her waist that was fastened by a metal ring. Aside from those details she was dressed just as any other FarFrozen with armbands and a light brown cloth fastened around her waist.

"Hey Permafrost."

She made her way over to the group and took a seat by Frostbite. "Greetings honored guest of the Great One."

Raven gave her a short response in her usual monotone voice. "Hi."

"What brings you here today Permafrost?" Frostbite had not expected her company today because she was on patrol duty.

"The outer patrols were delayed due to the winds being too strong. Tundra didn't want anyone getting lost again."

Frostbite paused to listen to the evident howl of the winds outside before responding. "A wise decision on his part."

"I'd say so, with those winds blasting up the snow, you'd be happy to see five feet in front of you. I doubt any intruders would fare any better."

"Quite true."

They chatted for a little bit longer before Frostbite decided to give a tour to their honored guest. Of course she declined at first but Frostbite's insistence made her reconsider. They spent the next few hours walking about the many caverns and tunnels connecting all the areas of the frosty land. They could not go outside but that is the reason why there were paths like that, connecting each one.

Through the whole tour Raven seemed the most surprised at the amount of technology that they had here. They didn't appear on the surface to be a very advance people but the computers and machines could put any doubt to rest. They put many human labs to shame with their technology. Once the winds had died down Danny decided they should head back.

He stepped out of the cavern to look upon the newly cleared green sky of the Ghost Zone. "Finally it's over."

"Indeed Great One, please come and visit again."

Danny floated up in preparation for leaving. "Don't worry Frostbite I'll come back soon. I'll bring some more of the jello you liked so much."

Frostbite waved his good bye with vigor. "Splendid, I look forward to it."

With that he flew off with Raven by his side. "He likes jello?"

Danny shrugged. "He likes what he likes, though by the time it gets to him its usually frozen solid. Anyway did you have fun?"

Raven gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I did. The Ghost Zone is nothing like how I expected."

Danny chuckled at that. "Yeah, once you get past the eerie green glow and hordes of vicious ghosts it can be a pretty interesting place."

* * *

A little over a week had passed since Raven's first trip into the Ghost Zone and neither her nor Danny had been back since. Christmas Eve was finally upon the tower as everyone was up and about with preparations. Beast Boy had just finish gathering together a box of supplies for his latest comedy routine that he planned to enact the next day at their Christmas party and had sat down on the couch holding out the ice roses he had gotten from Raven.

"What up BB?" Cyborg noticed the rose in his hand and gave him a disappointed look. "You still haven't given that back?"

"Well it's not like I haven't tried, but every time I do she's either not there or choosing not to answer the door."

Cyborg raised his brow at that. "Well that doesn't sound too unlikely."

"And every time I run into her outside her room I either don't have it on me to give or she's in some kind of hurry. I'm thinking it's to meet someone; She's been really happy lately."

Cyborg nodded to the changeling's deduction. It was sound in reason which was rare because he too noticed her brightening mood. While she had opened up quite a bit since the incident with Trigon she had never been this openly happy before. "I have to admit I am pretty curious as to whether it is a boy or not…"

"I too wish to know to whom Raven is expressing such wonderful emotion for. It is not all the time that we see her so very happy." Starfire had flown into the room with yet another unusual decoration for the wall.

"Uh Starfire… what is that?" Before she had a chance to answer Raven entered the room and seemed to be looking for someone.

Starfire took this chance to finally ask that burning question of hers. "Oh friend Raven is it true that you have found a new special someone?"

Raven was taken aback by Starfire's blunt question and gave extreme hesitance to answer. "Uh….."

"Calm down Starfire, if she wants to tell you she will. Remember what Robin said?" She floated down in disappointment as she nodded to Cyborg. Raven let out a breath of relief that she was saved from that awkward confrontation. She looked about the room a bit more before heading out to leave.

"I do hope we get to meet him soon Raven!" Cyborg shouted just as she stepped out of the room. She felt the red of her cheeks as she continued to search the tower.

* * *

"So Whelp, where have you been recently?" Skulker seemed already plastered as Danny entered the celebration hall. The party was already in full swing as ghosts both friend and enemy were chatting and dancing.

"Sorry Skulker, did you miss me." He had his normal cocky tone as he addressed the wasted hunter.

"No but we do miss the portal." Ember who wasn't drunk walked up on them.

"I bet you do."

"How's life these days dipstick?"

Danny gave a weak laugh before responding. "While I can't really say I like it… it hasn't been all bad more recently." She could sense a sadness from him but couldn't place the source.

"Oh isn't that a simply lovely aroma." Spectra had just arrived with Bertrant in toe.

"What took you two so long to get here?"

Spectra took up inspecting her nails as she answered. "Just a little business is all. Of course I almost didn't make it, but now I am glad I did with that lovely bit of misery I felt just now." She flew around the melancholy ghost boy. "I can only imagine what could possibly be the reason behind it."

Skulker placed his arm around the halfa with an uncharacteristic smile. "I heard there was some kind of accident in the human world just before your portal disappeared."

Ember seemed surprised at that. "Who did you hear that from?"

"After the portal disappeared I ran it to the annoying Box Ghost and he said something about it."

Danny's expression grew dark for a moment before he forced a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, and as for the portal, it seems you guys can't use it to break out anymore which was my intention from the start."

Spectra's smile faded as she could no longer feel his misery. "Well your no fun at all."

"Hello their dearie, would you like some cake?" Danny looked up to see the Lunch Lady floating behind him with a slice of cake.

"Sure I guess." He reached up and she handed him the plate. "I much prefer this over being chased by a giant pile of meat any day." He then spotted Walker walking past the table of food with a few of his goons. "Hey Walker."

He turned to him with a pompous glare. "Hey punk, Merry Christmas."

He began cutting into his cake. "How's the prison these days?"

He shrugged in response as he began adding food to his plate. "Been pretty busy lately. Had a few of my prisoners disappear on me but I'm sure you'll get real familiar with it once I finally get you locked up."

Danny gave him a disbelieving smirk. "I'm sure I will."

Danny really enjoyed the annual party in the ghost zone. It made many of his hated enemies bearable and almost welcoming with their holiday antics. It wouldn't be long before Skulker wouldn't be able to talk straight and then another ghost will start asking random people to dance. Youngblood would eventually start up his pranks as more and more of the ghosts hit the point of a drunken stupor. Last year he had added something to the punch to make it super spicy and even Danny was downing cups of water trying to get relief.

The night went on like that until around 11 pm when Danny decided to get back to the tower. He said his goodbyes to the few ghosts still relatively sober and headed off. "Ghost child! Yur gonna be on miz wall one a des days!" Skulker shook his fist while still trying to keep his balance from the door way.

"I wouldn't bet on that!"

* * *

Upon his arrival to the tower he found the lights out and it seemed as though the other Titans had already gone to sleep. It made sense considering the crazy party they had planned for the next day. Danny floated up to the roof to continue on a little project of his. He walked over to a large object covered in a tarp. "I hope she likes it…."

He smiled at the thought of the fun he was probably going to have. Normally he would have his parents fighting over the exsistence of Santa Clause and worry about whether Christmas dinner was going to try and eat them or not, but not this year. This year he would have to get along without his family to be with him… though that's not entirely true is it? Weren't the Titans like his new family? Danny smile at the thought. "Maybe they are…."His hands glowed blue as he blasted his ice upon the large object.

A little over an hour later Danny heard the door to the roof open. He instantly turned to greet Raven who seemed a bit tired as she walked over to him. "Hey Raven."

She smiled. "Hey…. I was looking for you earlier."

Danny raised his eyebrow to that. "Didn't I tell you I was going to the Ghost Zone Christmas party?"

She shook her head in response. "Oh…. Sorry about that. I could have sworn I did."

Raven peeked over his shoulder and her eyes went wide. "Is that….."

Danny turned and held his arm out in presentation. "Merry Christmas Raven." She stared wide eyed at the beautiful ice sculpture of her that stood behind him. It was larger than her by about 4 feet and had her standing in a calm pose with her hand brushing her hair out of her face and her cloak blowing a bit in the wind. "Do you like it?"

"Its… amazing."

Danny took her hand into his. "I was practicing with Frostbite to improve my ice powers. I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, and picked the cutest pose I could think of."

She blushed slightly at his words as she continued to look over the statue. He had indeed put in a lot of detail; even the hair looked to have individual strands. "But I'm just standing there."

Danny gave a light laugh. "Like you need to do anything else to look cute?"

Raven turned her gaze to the floor as her face burned redder. "I-I…"

Danny grabbed her other hand and turned her to face him. She looked up for a moment and saw his toxic green eyes gazing at her without even so much as a flinch. "I hope you don't actually think I'm telling you this for kicks."

She couldn't keep her eyes on his and she turned her head away a bit. "I don't but…."

"What?"

"I…"

Danny let out an amused sigh. "Raven." She turned back to him again and was surprised when he pulled her in for a kiss. She felt her mind go blank as the seconds seemed to stretch on before they finally parted. She remained silent a moment with her head in a downward angle before they both heard a crack. They both turned to see the statue's upper half crumble down to the floor before them.

Raven instantly became flustered knowing it was her powers that caused it. "I'm sorry Danny I-"

Danny pressed a finger against her lips to cut her off. "Its fine. You saw it and you liked it. That's all that matters to me." She nodded and he pulled his finger away. He let go of her hands with a light blush on his face. "You should go back to sleep. I still need to set up for the morning and I want you to be as surprised as everyone else when you see it."

She nodded silently as she turned to leave. "Goodnight…." Once inside the tower again she leaned against the wall and touched at her lips. Her cheeks burned hot as she remembered the kiss from only moments before. She hadn't expected it at all; she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling it gave her. It had been too long since she had felt that happy, far too long. She then made her way down the hall with thoughts of it floating through her mind.

* * *

The next morning was an early one for the Titans as even Beast Boy had gotten up early. He was the second to last to join the group in the living room while Cyborg cooked up some breakfast. He made his way over and sat with three other Titans at the bar while also looking around for their missing comrade. "Hey….. where's Danny?" He rubbed some sleep out of his eye as he waited for a response.

"He hasn't come in this morning yet, but I'm sure he won't be long. After all he said he was going to be up first thing with what he had planned for today." Robin then began to dig in to the food Cyborg had just placed in front of him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it." Cyborg then started to whistle as he continued to scramble a few more eggs while dawned in his usual chief ensemble.

"Oh friends! The falling of the icy flakes has begun outside!" Starfire was ecstatic as she flew over to the window.

Both Cyborg and Robin traded confused glances. "It wasn't supposed to snow today was it?"

Cyborg shrugged in response. "I heard it was supposed to rain, but since when is the Weather Man ever right?"

"Awesome! Who's up for a snowball fight after Breakfast!?" Beast Boy began to shovel his food into his mouth at a crazy pace out of excitement.

"Um friends…. Something is most peculiar about this snow…."

Robin walked over to look out the window. "What are you talking about Star-" He stopped mind sentence once he noticed what she was talking about. "Uh Cy… you're going to want to check this out…."

He put down his hat and spatula and walked over to the two of them. "What's up?"

Robin pointed out towards the city. "Is it me or is the snow only falling around the tower?"

Cyborg took a good look and saw that the city didn't seem to have any snow build up like what they had on their little island; what's more is that even the water around it seemed to be frozen over. "What the…..?"

Raven and Beast Boy joined them by the window with only Raven not sharing in their incredibly confused expressions. She instead wore one of amazement. She didn't think Danny's ice powers could do so much.

Robin then seemed to notice something off near the base of the tower. "What is that?" They all followed his gaze to the bottom to see several unusual structures.

Starfire's excitement came back as she flew towards the door. "Let us go and investigate friends!" Robin was hot on her heals followed by the other three.

"This is crazy!"

Once outside their eyes grew even wider at the scenery around them. Trees, castles, statues of various kinds all stood before them and all of them were made of ice. Starfire jumped up in a childlike wonder as she approached one of the many statues. It bore a similar resemblance to a kind of snow monster but bore a welcoming expression. "Does the ice of your planet craft itself into such marvels often?"

Robin couldn't help but be amused by her question. "No Star. Someone must have made these."

He rubbed his chin in thought just as a snowball flew out of nowhere and beaned Beast Boy square in the face. "Okay who threw that cause it's on!"He shouted while wiping his face.

"You think you can take me?" Danny jumped up from behind a mound of snow with another snowball in hand.

"Whoa dude! I didn't know you were even up yet."

Danny gave him a playful smirk as he tossed the snowball around in his hand. "I've been up for hours actually."

Robin raised his brow at Danny. "Did you see where all this snow came from?" He then looked up to the clouds which only seemed to snow over their tower. "And where those snow clouds came from?"

Danny's playful smirk grew wider as he raised his brow to the boy wonder. "I was the only one out here all morning."

It took Robin a moment to understand what Danny was trying to get across but when he realized his insinuation his eye grew wide in amazement. "You made all of this?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "No way dude!"

Cyborg was just as astonished as his green friend. "I didn't know you could do this!"

"Its actually a relatively new power so I was taking some time to practice it a bit before I actually used it for something. This seemed to be the perfect time to test it out." He then grin widely as he looked at the snowball in his hands and then back to Robin. "Think Fast Robin!"

He hurled the snow as fast as he could but Robin's highly attuned reflexes helped him to dodge. "Nice try Phantom!" He returned Danny's playful expression as he scooped up some snow of his own.

"Hey dude! Is this a slide!?" Beast Boy gazed up at the top of the tower where it seemed to originate in a twisting pattern around it.

"Yeah, give it a whirl it'll hold anything you can give it." He flew up to the top and slid down in the form off a polar bear with his paws raised to the sky. Upon hitting the ground he was greeted by a large snow ball thrown by a rather suspicious looking Cyborg.

He changed back and shook it off. "Oh you're getting it now!" The boys began exchanging snowballs left and right while Starfire watched in bliss. Raven seemed to smile at the scene but had no intention of getting involved herself.

"Want to try the ice?"

Danny startled her as he place a hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but remember their exchange last night. "Oh I…."

Danny pulled her towards the frozen ocean. "Come on. I bet you've never ice skated before." At the shore he kneeled down and used his ice powers to form blades on the bottoms of her shoes. He then lifted each of his feet and did the same.

Starfire flew over in curiosity at what he was doing. "Friend Danny, what is it you are doing?"

He looked up to the Tamaranien with a smile. "Want to try? We're going to skate on the ice." She nodded in a bit of confusion. "Here, let me see your shoes a minute." She floated so that he could get to her feet and crafted blades on them. "Now just watch me." Danny floated onto the ice and began skate around in circles and all other directions. "You try!"

Starfire was more than happy to try it though she had a hard time keeping her balance at first, she was soon able to skate around easily. "What fun!"

Danny skated back over to the shore to Raven. "Come on."

He held out his hand for hers. "I-I don't know….. I really never skated before."

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ice, careful to make sure she didn't fall. "Then why don't you give it a try?" He held her hand as she started to gain her balance along the slick surface of the ice. "See you're doing fine."

Robin looked on from the shore line, getting a break due to Cyborg and Beast Boy going at it by themselves. He watched as Danny showed Raven how to skate and the way they seemed to act around each other. He could easily notice the happy expression on her face which he had been seeing so much of recently. He then thought back to the ice rose and a smile spread across his face as he walked over to join his girlfriend and the other couple.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that! I also hope I didn't make them too OOC but do take into account Danny's age and Raven's newly acquired openness alright! I want them to be a couple but not an obvious one which is why the other hadn't caught on yet. Hope I didn't let anyone down with that and I'll leave you with one last bit of info for the next chapter. Someone unexpected shows up but who will it be? Find out on the next chapter of Phantom Titan! Please remember to review if you liked it at all... or if you hated it, just be gentle! Until next time my lovely readers.=^-^=**


	11. Chapter 11 - Ultimatum

**Oh geez I can't believe I had time for this! I was just so tired of studying yesterday that I typed it up super natural like. Heck I may even be able to update my HTTYD fic too but time shall tell! Anyway so good news and bad news people! Okay good news - I updated and something interesting happens in this chapter. Bad news- it sort of ends in a cliffhanger! Beware for you have all been warned! For those who don't like cliffies with no predetermined update date turn back now or avert your eyes from the screen! That being said I guess I do that often enough that anyone still reading by this point shouldn't care. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Considering this is a Fanfiction website it's pretty dang obvious I don't own the characters...**

**Ch. 11 - Ultimatum **

* * *

It had been a few more weeks since the Titans winter holiday and things had only gotten better for Danny. He and Raven seemed to be closer than ever though they weren't very open about their relationship with the other titans. As far as they knew, no one else had caught on to them. Danny was relaxing on the couch in the main room reading a book on star maps while Raven was reading one of her ancient books.

To the average onlooker they seemed like two quiet book worms, but in reality they were using Raven's telepathy to talk. Any unexplained laughter to Beast Boy, who was playing games, Danny blamed on the book while Raven didn't have as much of a problem. Beast Boy was used to this by now and never dug further than a simple query on what was so funny.

Cyborg entered the room stifling a laugh as he clutched his ribs. "You guys will never guess what I just saw!" B

east Boy instantly paused the game and leaned over the couch. "What?"

He struggled to contain in as he explained. "Well I was lookin for Robin and when I couldn't find him in his room I headed down here but I passed Star's room on the way and saw him exiting with his cloths all messed up. When I asked him what he was doing Starfire came out with this sexy expression saying, "You are coming right back yes?" and then they both ducked back into the room the minute she saw me." Beast Boy joined in on the laugh as Cyborg couldn't contain himself anymore.

Danny set down his book with a smile. "Yeah, I interrupted them once though I doubt they noticed me. I make a note not to phase through her room anymore." Cyborg and Beast Boy started to laugh even harder as they both fell over clutching their sides.

They stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see a red faced Robin. "Could we not broad cast that sort of thing?"

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at the bird boy. "Oh come on, you have to admit that whole thing was funny."

Robin looked away in embarrassment from the two laughing teens. "For you maybe…" His mumble went unheard to all but one halfa who was the closest to him.

Danny looked to Raven and passed her a thought which she instantly picked up on. '_And that's why I'm all for a more private relationship." "I agree with you there."_ The laughing finally ended with the sounding of the tower alarm.

Robin jumped into action as he brought the alert up on the screen. It displayed people fleeing in terror and once Robin saw what they were running from his jaw dropped along with the others. Danny was even shocked at the sight as monstrous skeletons walked the streets, armed to the teeth, scaring everyone in sight. Cyborg traded glances with his team mates. "Tell me I'm not the only one seeing skeletons attacking the city."

Beast Boy was viciously rubbing his hair. "No dude cause I seem em too!"

Raven looked to Danny who was also in a state of disbelief but seemed it was a bit different than the others. "Danny?" She was getting a feeling of dread from him as she approached. "Do you know what these things are?"

He nodded silently and Robin noticed. "Well?"

"They are the army of the ghost king….. but that's not possible….. he's still sealed up…."

Beast Boy raised his brow at that. "Ghosts have a king?"

"Not anymore and that's why these guys should still be asleep."

Robin went over a bit more data from the screen. "So they're ghosts then?"

"Yeah though not very powerful to be honest. They have the numbers though."

"Then I guess we should get out there and widdle then down then." Cyborg punched his fist into his other hand."

Robin turned away from the monitor. "Titans go!"

* * *

Danny started out the attack by blasting away at the first few they came across. Each Titan took down the ones that straggled behind until they got to the heart of the crowd of skeletons. "Alright Titans let's move." They broke apart and started through the numbers with each Titan now equipped with a bit of Fenton Work's tech.

Danny had long since supplied each member aside from Raven with a weapon to their own skills for fighting ghosts. To Robin he gave an ecto-quarter staff, Cyborg got an ecto power up to his own sonic cannon and both Starfire and Beast Boy received a pair of ghost gloves. They plowed through the relatively weak ghosts rather easily with their new upgrades and it seemed that after a few minutes the number of skeletons had dwindled to a few dozen. Bones piled up all around as they were decimated left and right.

"Danny was right, these guys are real small fry!" Cyborg was giddy as he struck down another skeleton with his cannon.

"It's not over yet Cyborg!" Robin just took down two of them with a pleased smirk on his face. Beast Boy, now morphed into a gorilla, grabbed two of them and started to swing them around wildly.

Danny flew over his teammates in worry as he saw just how easy this fight seemed. "Something's not right here…."

"What's wrong friend Danny?" Starfire stopped mid punch to see her worried friend.

"This is too easy…"

Raven flew over to him. "They didn't expect we could fight back."

Danny shook his head. "No…. even if that were the case, they should know I could take them down, even if it would take me awhile." He pointed to the thermos on his back. "I could've just sucked them all into the thermos given the right distraction."

Beast Boy raised a brow. "You mean the soup can?"

Danny sighed at Beast Boy's all too common reaction, but let it go. "That's not the point. What is, is that there's definitely something odd about this whole thing."

Robin, still in a defensive position, couldn't help but agree. "Yeah and didn't you say this was a diposed king's army? What are they doing here of all places?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"AS YOU SHOULD!" A horse whinny was heard with a slight echo to it. The Titans searched all around for the source of the sound until they all caught a common figure. An ominous being riding on some transmogrified Ali-corn was heading their way at an alarming speed. His eyes glowed in an eerie fashion and it seemed his body was dressed in flames.

Danny instantly became apprehensive upon sighting him. "What are you doing here Fright Knight!?"

He glided down closer to them before he spoke again. "I am here for you ghost child! By order of the high council of Observants, you are to be brought before them!"

Though he was a bit terrified of what that entailed he was more confused at the matter. "Since when are you a gofer for the Observants?"

The question got an agitated rise out of the new specter but only a short one. "That matters not! I am simply to bring you to them as soon as possible."

Danny scoffed at his lacking answer. "Sorry to break this to you but I don't really get along with them, not that it should surprise you at all."

Fright Knight laughed at his arrogance. "No, it surprises me little but you speak as if you have a choice in the matter!" The Knight rushed forward with his blade drawn.

He was struck back by a decisive blow from Robin who was launched into their by Starfire. "Sorry, but you attack one Titan, you attack them all!"

The ghost was quick to steady his horse from the surprise attack. He looked upon the other Titans with little worry. "I find it rather odd that one halfa would have so many human allies while the other had no one at all. Regardless though, you shall be coming with me or it shall come down to force."

Beast Boy looked around and laughed at the piles of bones. "You and what army Knight dude!" If the Fright Knight could smile he certainly would be now as he snapped his fingers. The bones rushed up and started to reassemble his vast army on command.

Cyborg boxed the green teen in the arm in agitation. "Why did you have to say that!"

He cried out in his defense. "Like I'm supposed to know they can do that?!"

Robin then stepped forward as the leader he is. "You can take your army and leave. Danny isn't going anywhere!"

The knight chuckled at the human. "Foolish human! You no not of what you ask! If you truly wish to be felled by my blade then so be it!" He raised the Soul Shredder high as to strike him down.

"Whatever you do, don't let him even nick you with that sword!"

Robin deftly dodged and made a swing at him with his staff. "I wasn't planning on it!" Starfire joined her boyfriend in the attack though she could not seem to hit him.

"Hey Danny, what's with this guy anyway!?" Cyborg launched his cannon at a few of the surrounding skeletons poised to strike.

Danny joined him in his attack before turning to the Fright Knight. "He's the Fright Knight, spirit of Halloween. He used to be the first knight of the ghost king a few years ago." Danny flew up and blasted him from behind and then froze Nightmare his steed.

The knight fell to the ground with rage as he held his sword up. "You shall pay dearly for that ghost child!" He swung down his blade and Danny parried with an ice staff he made on the fly. Robin took his chance and swung his staff down on him from behind initializing an instant retaliation. It caught the boy wonder off guard with how fast he could move as he dodged several jabs until he lost his footing on a pile of skeleton bones.

Beast Boy, who was attacking the horde nearby, saw him under attack and immediately jumped into help him. "I gotcha Robin!" He was able to help him regain his footing in time for the boy wonder to dodge but poor Beast Boys reflexes were not as adept as Robin's as he quickly found the Soul Shredder planted through his chest. "Oh crap!" He looked on in horror as the blade came out though it confused both him and Robin when there appeared to be no wound. "What th-"

He disappeared in a flash causing Robin to raise alarm. "Beast Boy!"

Star gasped as she saw him disappear and flew over to Robin. "Where did friend Beast Boy go!?" D

anny blasted at the pleased Fright Knight from behind. "He's still alive Robin!" They were now in a match of strength as Danny held back the sword from himself with his bare hands. "The sword doesn't kill its victims. They are transported to a dimension where they are forced to live out their greatest fear." He struggled against the might of the specter though neither seemed to gain an inch.

"You're stronger then I remember boy, but it will not be enough!" As he made for a push against Danny he was stopped as he we enveloped by a dark energy. "What is this!?"

Raven floated above them with rage evident on her face. "You're going to bring him back now!"

"Damn you Sorceress! Release me at once!"

Danny glared at him. "No! You're going to bring back Beast Boy and then you're going to leave. Take your creepy army with you!"

The knight seemed even more enraged at the order as he enveloped himself in an otherworldly flame. "INSOLENCE!" Raven struggled to hold him under his strength but her grip weakened and finally broke. She floated down to the ground and took a knee from the exhaustion of holding him. The fiery specter held his sword down with both hands and plunged it into the earth. "You leave me little choice!" Danny recognized the stance all too well as he plunged the blade into the earth. The Fright Knight laughed as he saw the look of terror on the halfa's face. "Now I give you an ultimatum! You either come with me willingly or I shall send this city into the depths of the ghost world!"

All the Titans wore shock on their faces though Danny's was more of terror and Raven's similar due to the fact she knew what he was talking about. Robin made a move forward but Danny stopped him. "Don't!"

Robin seemed confused. "What's going on Phantom!?"

Danny furrowed his brow as he thought over the choice he was given. He could either doom Jump City to the depths of the Ghost Zone on the off chance they could defeat the Fright Knight, his army, and the ghosts that would jump on the opportunity to terrorize the city, or he could surrender and end the fight right now maybe to figure something else out once they are safely away from the city. "Well boy? What shall it be!?"

Danny looked over the expressions of his new friends and sighed as he made his decision. "You'll bring back Beast Boy as well?"

Still holding his hands firmly on the hilt of his sword he responded in a victorious manner. "That can be arranged." Danny then floated over to him and laid his hands out in a subservient manner much to the dismay of the other Titans.

"What are you doing!?" Robin shouted with Starfire to cry out next.

"You mustn't go with him friend Danny!"

"Yo! What are you thinking man!?"

Danny ignored the cries of all but one Titan. This one was silent and limited to only his mind's interpretation. "_What are you doing Danny!? How could you just give up like this!?"_

Danny turned his gaze to look at her and thought back. "_I'm not giving up, I'm just improvising. If he brings this city into the Ghost Zone then it will just be what happened in Amity Park when the ghost king attacked only worse. I have better odds this way and you know enough to know this without me telling you." _

The Fright Knight raised one hand to order his soldiers to bind Danny's hands with a ghostly chain. "Finally!"

He then gestured to the rest of the soldier not holding phantom and they disappeared. He pulled out his sword, mounted his horse and was prepared to leave before Danny stopped him. "What about Beast Boy!?"

The Fright Knight scoffed at the boy. "Of course…" He pointed his blade to the ground and a beam of energy shot out. The energy next took on the form of Beast Boy curled up in the fetal position muttering to himself. "There! We will not be delayed for anything else!"

The ghost skeletons holding Danny flew up dragging him along behind them and the Fright Knight. They headed towards a small portal high above the city. Danny was almost kicking himself for not noticing the portal earlier but a large skeletal army is pretty distracting. The last thing he heard before going through the portal was a fleeting though from Raven. "_You're not alone in this….." _

* * *

**Just like I said! Cliffhanger! What will Danny do now!? What will the Titans do!? While the over all idea should be obvious the how is the part you'll be waiting for! Still working with studying for finals so be patient! Please review!=^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12 - Titans in the Zone

**Hey guys, finals are over. They sucked so please don't ask me about them. I've decided to update my ongoing stories tonight starting with this one so arn't you guys lucky? Anyway I got some new cover art by Djanubis on dA and didn't they just do an awesome job? Anyway so I know I left ya'll hanging so here you go!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Don't own copyright characters!**

**Ch. 12 - Titans in the Zone**

* * *

The Titans watched from the disrupted streets as the strange swirling mass disappeared behind them. Silence layered in the group as the full implications of what had just happened was realized by all the Titans. Cyborg let out a whistle of disbelief at the whole situation. "I just want to clarify….. did all that really just happen?"

Robin put away his staff and punched his hand. "Yes! And we couldn't do anything about it!"

Starfire flew down to calm her boyfriend. "I'm sure that Danny knows what he is doing."

Robin ripped his shoulder from her grasp. "That idiot! He can't just take all of this on his own! He's part of a team!"

Raven then took a position by the still out of it Beast Boy. "He was right though." She leaned down and tried to snap him out of his panic. "Wake up Beast Boy!"

"I got this Raven." Cyborg kneeled down and pulled out a can of shaving cream. The other Titans looked on in curiosity as they also wondered where it had come from and why he was carrying it. He shook it up and shifted the aim towards Raven, making sure that Beast Boy could see.

He laid down a quick layer on the face of a very surprised Raven and the green teen quickly responded with a hoarse laugh. "D-dude that was funny!" Raven was unamused as she stood up and used her powers to remove the white substance from her face.

"Oh Beast Boy you are unharmed!?" Starfire looked down at her friend as he sat up.

Robin was looking at Cyborg in confusion. "How did you know that would work?" "I figured it was like Mad Mod's hypno-screens. He was spaced out and all."

Beast Boy rubbed his face as he took in the fact that he was indeed back in his city of Jump. "I just had the worst nightmare ever!" He shook a bit as regaled but a small piece of it. "Everything was made of meat and ate meat even the plants!"

Raven replaced her hood on her head as she floated up towards the tower. "A dimension of one's worst fear sounds accurate then."

"Hey Raven, where are you going?" Cyborg inquired.

"Yeah…. Unless you have a plan?" Robin walked over to her. "I could only assume Danny told you about something. You said a minute ago that he was right didn't you?" The other Titans looked at her with questioning expressions.

Raven nodded as she turned back to the tower. "Yes… I'm sure you heard the ghost's threat?"

Robin raised his brow. "The one where he said he would destroy the city?"

She shook her head. "No he said he would send it into the ghost dimension. Danny gave himself up to prevent that from happening."

Robin traded glances with the other titans. "The ghost dimension? So that's where they went just now?"

She nodded as she started to move again. "And we're going after him."

Cyborg scratched his head. "And how do you plan to do that? The portal thing disappeared remember?"

"That's not the problem." She didn't say anything else before she took off towards the tower. Her comrades were more than a little confused but followed anyway. They didn't have any other leads to speak of and this was as good as any.

* * *

Back in the tower most of the Titans took a few minutes to regain themselves before meeting Raven in the Living room. Beast Boy, now looking much less terrified, was the last to enter and as soon as he did Raven got up. "Let's go."

Robin ran up and walked next to her. "What exactly are we doing?"

Without even turning in his direction she answered. "We're going to go get him." T

hat surprised everyone. "What!?"

"Yeah Raven. Did you forget about the portal disappearing again?"

She didn't turn to her cybernetic friend as she responded. "That doesn't mean there isn't another way in."

"Then this is a rescue mission for the rescue of fellow Titan Danny?" She nodded silently as they stopped in front of Danny's room. She opened the door without a word and the lights flickered on. There were a few surprised stares to scan the room upon entering.

"I didn't know Danny had all this stuff." Beast Boy made his way over to a shelf and began picking up a few various things one being another thermos. "Dude it's one of those soup thermoses he was wearing today." He took off the lid to look inside only to see it empty. As he inspected the container he found a button which when he pressed it displayed the word release. "oops…."

A blue figure emerged from the thermos. "Ah-ha! I am fee! You were foolish to think your pathetic cylindrical trap could hold me, THE BOX GHOST!"

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a knock in the head. "Look what you did!" The ghost didn't have time to do much of anything before he met the cynical glare of Raven. He instantly cowered and let out one last "Beware!" before phasing through the ceiling.

"Beast Boy stop touching things!" Beast Boy carefully placed the thermos back on the shelf before hunching over like a reprimanded puppy.

"What are we doing in here Raven?" Robin was very confused when she opened his closet. Cyborg peeked inside as the light came on. "That's funny… I thought this one was bigger."

Beast Boy squeezed by the large Titan to see for himself. "Are you kidding? This closet's bigger than mine!" Raven stepped inside and pressed another switch that opened up the back of the closet to reveal the DP emblem emblazed on the back wall.

Raven pointed to a panel on the side of the back wall. "Do you think you can get it open Cyborg?" Though still quite a bit confused by Raven's actions he stepped forward and opened the panel to reveal a key pad.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked it over. "What's this all about?"

Raven stood behind him with a look of determination. "He tends to be private about what he does in his room. I doubt he's told anyone about it."

Cyborg linked up with the panel and typed away at the interface on his arm. "About what?" As if on cue the doors opened and bathed them all in a swirling green light.

"Whoa….." Beast Boy's mouth dropped open and it was followed by that of Cyborg. Robin's eyes grew wide as he looked at the eerie light.

"Friend Danny has a most interesting storing room for the clothes." Raven took the lead as she stepped forward through the light.

The other Titans traded glances as they too stepped forward with Robin in the lead. "Let's go." When they stepped through the portal they all looked around to find they were inside some sort of cavern.

"Dude…. Where are we?"

Cyborg looked at his arm for some kind of confirmation. "I don't have a clue BB."

Robin turned slightly and his eyes fell on Raven who was heading towards another source of light other than the portal. He was a bit frustrated with all of the questions building in his mind. What was this portal? Did it lead to the ghost world? Did Danny tell Raven…. But why not us? He knew very well they were in a relationship, but he had no idea of the secrets they held with each other. Before he could question her on these questions, however, he heard a low growl. Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg in a tight hug as he cowered in fear of the red eyes glaring in their direction from the dark shadows. "Dudes! We're not alone!"

Starfire lit up a starbolt to reveal the large, vicious green dog that was now glaring down on them. "Uh…. Nice doggy….?"

Cyborg was now just as apprehensive as Beast Boy as he wrapped his arms around the green teen. "Uh Robin….. we have a problem over here." He lifted one of his arms to form his sonic cannon while Robin pulled out his quarter staff posed to attack.

"Wait!" Raven made her way to block their path to the dog. "Down Cujo!" The dog eyed her warily before it approached close enough to sniff her. His menacing glare softened into a happy pant as her licked her face, much to her displeasure. He sat down with his tail wagging letting out a few barks as he did so.

Beast Boy let go of Cyborg and looked at the scene in confusion. "Way weird… when did you get good with animals?" The little dog looked at them in curiosity as Raven scratched his chin just like Danny had shown her before.

"He's not a normal dog." Cujo barked and shrank down to size, proceeding next to jump into her arms.

"He is adorable!" Starfire flew over with haste to greet the adorable little green dog. She moved to pet him but he growled at her before she could. "Eep!"

Raven laughed a bit. "He does that to everyone according to Danny."

Beast Boy gave her a perplexed frown. "What's with you lately? You've been way too happy and now you just laughed at a puppy!"

"Calm down Beast Boy, I don't think Raven's recent mood change is important right now."

Robin stepped forward with a serious expression. "Cyborg's right. We're supposed to be saving Danny not playing with a dog."

Raven set Cujo down and nodded. "He's right, let's go." Raven led them out of the cavern and all of their jaws dropped at the sight that was the expanse of the ghost zone.

"Whoa….. again." Beast Boy looked like he was going to pass out and cyborg couldn't have opened his mouth wider if he modified it to do so.

"So this is…" Robin started as he looked to Raven. "It's the Ghost Zone, where all the ghosts live."

* * *

Danny was let into the main hall of the observants by Fright Knight still baring the chains that held him captive. He immediately felt a swarm of eyes on him as he was guided into the center where another very familiar figure stood. "What are you doing here!?"

He gave a pompous laugh. "I would like to direct that question to you Daniel."

"Silence!" The chains were stripped from his wrists and a barrier was put up around them. "You are both here, accused of conspiring against the ghost zone as a whole!" The two captives traded glances as they took in all of the single eyed stares of their judges.

* * *

"Where are we going!?" Beast Boy cried as he morphed back to normal now that he found a piece of land to stand on. Raven looked around the area until she spotted the familiar door. "This way." She pointed towards it but none of the other Titans understood what she really meant. "Danny told me there was a library in this direction that held information on almost everything. If we look there we might find out more of who these Observants are and where they took him away to." Raven flew off in the direction keeping a platform up made of her magic for cyborg while Starfire held Robin.

"So how much do you know about this place?" Robin searched around at the seemingly endless void.

"To be honest…. Not much. He took me to meet a friend of his several weeks ago but aside from that I never left that cave entrance."

Cyborg rubbed his chin. "Kinda makes me wonder how this place works….." He took a good look around. "I can spot like 5 natural laws its breaking without even really looking."

"It is a most interesting place….. is it where Danny lived?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't think so. He lived in the human world for sure." Raven stopped when she noticed the building coming into view. "I think this is it."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "It better be after you nearly bit my head off for opening one of those doors." Raven turned to glare at him and he whimpered a bit while transforming into a hawk. Raven arrived at the stone steps of the literary building first, letting Cyborg off as she landed.

He scrutinized the building. "It looks so normal for a building floating in a green void."

"That's not to say it's normal on the inside." Starfire let her boyfriend down and took a spot next to him. Just as Raven was about to open the door they all started to hear a low motorized noise. As they searched the area they traced it to just behind the building and it seemed to be heading in their direction. Seconds later a motorcycle could be scene over head as it had just jumped over the building and was headed for a stretch of land several yards Boy dodged in midair almost colliding with the vehicle as it launched through the spectral sky. "Johnny! Watch where you're going!"

"The bird can get out of the way first!" The bike skidded to a halt as it turned the side on the long stretch of rock it landed on. Johnny looked at Kitty and directed her attention to the strange intruders with a nudge of his head. The Titans watched as the two assumed ghosts stepped off the bike with looks of curiosity.

Beast Boy morphed back into his humanoid form and broke the ice as it were, mostly due to the fact he was mad about almost getting run over in the air. "Hey! Watch were you drive that thing!"

Johnny smirked at him. "You got a problem pipsqueak?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by his attitude while mumbling under his breath. "Pipsqueak?"

Johnny laughed at him. "This is my territory, my road and anything on it is gonna get run down!"

Robin approached the two ghostly teens. With a calm composure often found in his negotiations he spoke to them. "Just hold on a second. We weren't trying to muscle in on your territory, we're only here because we're looking for someone."

Kitty pat Johnny's back to try and get him to back off. She was usually the more sensible one of the couple never really out to terrorize unless she was in a bad mood. "Calm down Johnny." She turned to Robin. "You're going to have to excuse him. You said you were looking for someone?"

She had a pleasant demeanor and Robin took it as a sign she we not hostile. "Yeah, were looking for the Observants. They took away a friend of ours."

She looked at him a bit confused until she finally got a solid look at him and was shocked. "You're from the human world aren't you?"

Johnny cut her off before she could get her answer. "That's obvious if they're actually looking for those jerks."

She gave him an agitated glare before turning back to the Titan. "Though he's not too nice about it, he's right. You have to be from the human world. The Observants have their own realm and entry is restricted to a chosen few."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "They consider themselves in charge. What a load of crap. They're so full of it ever since the ghost king was sealed up the first time."

His girlfriend scoffed at him. "Like you've been around that long?" She then turns back to the Titan again. "Anyway, getting there is even more impossible for humans."

"This friend of yours must of really pissed them off if they went to the human world to get him."

Johnny laughed a bit as he said that getting a rise out of Starfire. "Friend Phantom has done nothing wrong! The Knight of Frights is a horr-"

"Whoa, Phantom?! You guys are friends with Phantom!?" Johnny wore a sour look as he asked his question in shock.

Raven was instantly interested in what he was insinuating. "You know him?" She approached with her standard poker face.

"Yeah I know him! He trashed my bike last time I went through his portal." He crossed his arms wearing a scowl. "I've been wanting to get him back but the portal disappeared a few months ago."

Kitty sighed at his one track mind. All he ever cared about was that stupid bike of his. "Actually it was turned on again. Ember told me she thought she saw him when she went through it a few hours ago."

Johnny turned to his girlfriend in a pinch of anger. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"What? So you can go out and flirt with human girls again." She snubbed him and turned away.

"Oh come on Kitty, you know you're the only girl for me." She rolled her eyes at his overused defense.

Raven was getting a bit impatient with their stupid couple antics. "Where is this portal." She was calm but her words still sounded razor sharp.

"If you want to look yourself it's that way. You can follow Johnny's riding track and it goes by pretty close. It's a big metal frame." Raven seemed pleased at the information but didn't show it on the surface. She flew off along the road and the other Titans immediately followed.

Johnny hopped back on his bike and Kitty took a seat behind him. "Those must be the friends that Ember and Skulker were talking about." Kitty responded while thinking back. "Considering how plastered he was I'm surprised he turned out to be right."

Johnny couldn't help but smile as he thought about Raven. "Yeah and I got to say that spooky chick was interesting. Phantom sure has a type doesn't he?" Kitty laughed at his point, knowing all too well of his taste in girls.

* * *

The Titans followed the track just as Kitty said and were all equally surprised at the course it took, looping all around and through random rings. "This is one weird bike trail…." Beast Boy eyed the upcoming loops confusingly.

"That is unless your bike can go up vertical walls." Cyborg added in dryly. Robin followed the track while deep in thought.

"I wish to be paying one penny for your thoughts Robin." Starfire landed at his side and he turned to her with his serious expression.

"It's just…. Phantom. This whole ghost army has got me even more confused about him." Raven instantly caught their conversation but only listened just as the other Titans.

"Is there something you do not like?"

Robin shook his head, realizing he may have sounded a bit harsh about him. "No of course not. I'm just confused about him that's all." He looked up at the intrigued expressions of his fellow titans. "Whenever I ask him something I always get the feeling he's keeping something important to himself."

Raven spoke up. "I know it's your thing, but stop. I told you before, everyone has secrets."

Robin sighed. "I know. You told me before, I just can't help it. There are too many questions coming up about this whole situation. Why would these other ghosts be after him? Why did he have an inter-dimensional portal in his closet and why didn't he come back to the tower when he escaped?"

Raven stopped her advance and turned to him. "I'm not sure about the escape or the reason why the Observants wanted him, but he got the portal from Plasmius."

Robin's eyes went wide. "That's what he sent him?! Why!?"

Raven shook her head. "It's not for me to say, they have a very complicated relationship from what I can understand. Just ask him yourself when we find him."

Robin, though hesitant, nodded in understanding. He knew that he was very similar to Raven and that he kept things about himself secret. Danny deserved the privacy if he wanted him to fully trust the team.

Starfire didn't take it as well as Robin, however, as her face fell to a frown. "Danny does not trust us?"

Robin turned to console his girlfriend. "I'm sure he does Star, but Raven is right. Everyone has secrets, and if he wants to tell us he will."

She seemed happier but it was obviously still weighing on her mind. "Then we must find him." She stated with a smile as she pushed ahead.

"Don't know about ya'll but I'm way more curious to find out how he escaped by himself! I mean that guy had an army of the undead."

"Dude!" They all turned in the direction of Beast Boy. "Check out the ghost ship!" He pointed over to a separate floating land mass with an eerie, rundown green ship sitting lop sided on it. Beast Boy flew over and started his inspection. "This thing is way cool!" He reached out to touch it but was startled when his arm went right through. "Whoa!"

"What is it BB!" Cyborg shouted to his friend.

"My arm just passed right through the ship!"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Well it is a ghost ship, right!"

Beast Boy walked into it but came out after only a few minutes. "Too bad nobodies home!" He flew back over to the rest of them. "The whole thing is empty and there's a huge hole where it fell on a boulder."

Robin looked at the ship in thought. "If it could pass through you why not the boulder?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Robin then started back on the path. "Let's go. I'm hoping Danny can fill us in on what's up."

* * *

After half an hour or so one of them finally spots the metal frame that Kitty mentioned. "Robin I have located the door!" She floated next to the octagonal portal in a curious manner. Raven used her powers to create a platform for Robin and Cyborg to stand as she floated up to join the others.

Cyborg inspected the heavy metal doors. "How are we going to get in? There doesn't seem to be an interface on this side." R

obin took a minute to think while Starfire decided to knock. "Hello! Friend Danny? Are you within!?"

Beast Boy morphed to normal on Raven's platform. "Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy Star." He was proven wrong when the doors did opened much to the surprise of all but Starfire. She clapped her hands in delight as she flew through, followed quickly by the others. They found themselves in what appeared to be a cluttered lab.

Many of the machines within were draped in sheets and the tables had messes all over them. Dust was evident on closer inspection and it seemed under used in more recent days. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Their eyes fell on a figure of all too familiar appearance. His glowing eyes cut at them as he readied for a fight.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Take that! Nya ha ha ha! It's cliffy I know but if ya'll really want to know what's going down as fast as possible you have to review! If enough come in I may even post again tomorrow! I'm not kidding cause I did it with my How to Train Your dragon fic 3 days in a row! Anyway I also want to apologize if Johnny and Kitty were a bit OOC. Well only see them really when they're causing some sort of trouble so I figure they might be pretty okay If in a more non aggressive position ya'know? Hope ya'll enjoyed the Titans delve into the GZ and let me know what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!=^-^=**


	13. Chapter 13 - More Questions than Answers

**Okay so the initial response wasn't enough for me to update the next day as you've already noticed. After that I... kind of forgot... I think I have every right to get lost reading fanfictions too! Anyway, we answer a question here and no one figured it out yet. Nya ha ha! We also get more ghosties! Some of my favorites actually! Enjoy!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to?=^-^=**

**Ch. 13 - More Questions than Answers**

* * *

They looked at the figure and were all confused by his words. Raven was more shocked then anyone as she watched Danny's hands light up in defense. "What are you talking about Danny?"

Starfire spoke up next. "Yes friend Danny. Why do you act as if you do not know us!?" Danny's face became confused as he lowered his hands.

Robin stepped forward. "What happened to you?" As he approached closer he noticed something incredibly off about their friend though Raven seemed to notice first.

She raised her hands to attack. "Who are you and why do you look like that!?" She seemed more angry than usual which was obvious to all though the reason not quite clear to most of them.

Danny then smirked and gave a laugh in a voice now obviously not of Danny Phantom. "Perceptive aren't you?" He laughed again. "You're right, I'm not him, but I did have you convinced even if it was short lived."

All but Robin and Raven listened in immense confusion. "Dude! What's going on here!"

"You got me man….." Cyborg crossed his arms as he thought it over.

Robin reached to his belt. "You better answer before this gets physical!"

The imposter raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Now hold on there. I'm not the fighting type. I merely borrowed his form to scare other ghosts away from the portal." His form then grew hazy as it twisted to form another figure. He wore a hat, trench coat and sunglasses. He had little other distinguishing features aside from his ghostly tail as he swung his cane around. "That better?"

Robin lifted his hand from his belt. "So where are we?"

The ghost turned his head. "You are in the human world of course. Phantom's portal has always led here…. Didn't you know?" He floated closer to them and lifted a hand to his not very prominent chin. "You're not ghosts… What were you doing in the ghost zone?"

"We we're looking for our friend called Danny who was seen coming here."

"Ah well Dani's upstairs actually." All of the Titans' eyes widened in surprise and Raven took off for the stairs to confirm his claim.

Robin scrutinized the ghost further before following the other Titans who were right behind Raven. "Exactly what are you doing here? You obviously don't live here."

He placed both hands on the ball of his cane as he responded. "Just repaying a favor; by the way, Dani's not the only one up there so your friends should be careful."

* * *

Upstairs Raven walked through the underused kitchen as she looked around. This place seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. The room transitioned to a more open space that she was able to easy discern as the living room. "Danny?"

"Have you located Friend Phantom yet?" Starfire flew to her side with Beast Boy and Cyborg just behind her.

"Not yet….." She took a good look around and found herself at the base of some stairs. She looked to the second story curiously but before she could move Beast Boy shouted. "I found someone!" She rushed over to him as he stood by a couch but when she looked at who he had found she was disappointed and confused.

The Titans looked upon a young girl as she slept on the long couch. She seemed a little worse for wear like she had been in a fight. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve blue hoodie. Her long red pants seemed worn which matched the rest of her cloths. "Uh BB….. That's not Danny."

"You think I don't know that! I said I found someone, that doesn't mean him." Beast Boy eyed Cyborg in agitation.

"Do you think she knows where our friend has gone?"

"I doubt it." They turn to see Robin walking over to them from the kitchen.

"What is it Robin?" Cyborg inquired as he noticed the stern look on his face.

"The Danny we're looking for isn't here. The ghost told me he was saved by her and is watching the place while she rests."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow." Well that would explain her rough appearance, but didn't he say Danny was up here?"

Robin shook his head as he turned to the young girl. "Yes, but he said Dani not Danny. That's her name." He pointed towards her.

Cyborg looked at her for a moment. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"I do not understand. Is Danny not a boy name of this planet?"

Cyborg gave a light laugh. "No Starfire it's a nickname. Danny is short for Daniel and Dani is short for Danielle."

Beast Boy furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms. "Geez so we came all the way here for nothing?"

"Not necessarily, the ghost also told me she has some relation to the Danny we know. Chances are she'll know something."

Cyborg pumped his fist in victory considering they finally had a lead. "Alright! Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

Robin walked over and stood in front of the couch. "Yeah when she wakes up, the only problem is she's been out for almost 2 days."

The other Titans were shocked at the news as they all turned their gazes to the young girl. "I wonder what happened."

Raven walked over and kneeled by the couch. "I'm going to see if I can't help." Before she could do anything, however, a low growl was heard from behind the couch.

"Uh….. anyone else hear that?" Beast Boy said in slight panic. A large furry creature then appeared from behind it wearing worn green sweats. The werewolf growled at them in warning as he climbed over the couch with his fangs bared. Raven met it's menacing gaze for only a moment before she found herself backing away almost instinctively. She knew that it wouldn't attack unless she provoked it, but she didn't know what could provoke it at the moment so she backed off.

Robin raised his hands in a nonaggressive manner as to try and calm it. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt her."

Wulf cut his eyes as he scrutinized the gesture. "_You will back away now. I do not wish to hurt you either. My friend would be most unhappy for me to harm a human." _Surprise swept through the expressions of each of the Titans at his speech though none of them could really understand it.

Robin pointed at the girl. "My friend here was going to try and help her. She can heal." Wulf took what Robin said and tried his best to understand what he meant. He understood that he meant no harm, but he wanted to do something to the girl which isn't something Wulf wanted.

Raven spoke up as soon as Wulf raised his claws which indicated an obvious no. "She could be hurt pretty bad considering she's been out for so long; just let me try." Wulf turned to her and was about to give the same response when he smelled something familiar. Raven was confused by the ghost's sudden change of mood and even more so when he began to sniff her.

He stood back up to his full height and distended his claws. "_You have the scent of my friend on you!"_ He then stepped back from the couch enough to let her through. "_You also do not seem to be a threat to her._ _You must be a companion of his so you may pass."_ Raven seemed confused at the gesture but didn't pass up the chance he gave her.

Her hands lit up with their dark light as she positioned them above the sleeping girl. Her expression tightened a bit as Raven moved over her side which she had been clutching in her sleep. "She was hit with something." Raven concentrated her power on the spot and as she did her eyes grew wide. "She's…." Her words died in her throat as she realized what she was about to say.

"What is it Raven?"

She hesitated for moment, thinking over what she would say. "She's hurt pretty bad, but I think I can handle it." Raven continued to concentrate on the injury while Robin looked at her in intrigue. He knew Raven too well and as such, knew that she was keeping something from him. He didn't know why however as he continued to watch her. He dared not get any closer due to the ghost's continued hostility towards everyone else but Raven.

* * *

Danny stood beside the other halfa leaving as much space as he could between them within the cage where they were placed. "So they caught you too huh?" Danny couldn't help but laugh. It's nice to know he's not the only one that the Observants have their freaky eyes on. "At least one of us deserves this."

Vlad couldn't help but be agitated at the boys quip. "And you don't? I don't go around making a spectacle of myself around the ghost zone!" He sighed as he re composed himself. "So you're looking better."

Danny was surprised at the almost genuine concern he felt in his voice. "If I didn't know better I'd say actually cared." He received a scowl for that comment. "I'm doing alright. You?"

Vlad gave a smirk. "Well I was doing fine until they burst into my home with a small army. Here I am signing a few documents for my latest corporate takeover and all of a sudden my study is reduced to rubble."

Danny took a good look around the room at the hordes of Observants watching their exchange as they participated in their own. "I only wonder what would motivate them to come and get us. They got the Fright Knight and an army of ghosts to come after me."

Vlad raised his brow. "So that's what they asked of him?"

Danny turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean? You know why he was working for them?"

A smirk grew across the elder halfa's face. "Yes actually. Though I doubt a teenager like you would fully understand it. That being said, their leverage over him is now gone which means he'll be on his way in good time."

Danny seemed confused for a moment until he remembered that the Fright Knight worked with Vlad. They seemed to have come to some sort of deal back when the ghost king had been released. "That's so like you to have a plan for something like this."

"It pays to be prepared Daniel, something you don't seem to comprehend yet."

Danny's face formed a scowl. "It's hard to be as manipulative and calculating as you are."

Vlad turned from the boy in favor of watching the many ghosts around them. "That sort of planning has done me many favors over the years and it's about to save us both."

* * *

An hour had passed since Raven finished literally working her magic on the girl and she had finally shown little signs of stirring. Beast Boy and Starfire were the ones assigned to watch over her while the other Titans went down to the basement again to talk with the ghost. Of course with Wulf baring over them while they did so it seemed more like they were the ones being watched.

Minutes before Starfire had gotten up in favor of looking around instead of watching TV with Beast Boy. He felt the couch he was leaning on move slightly as he flipped the channels. "Hmm?" He turned to see her sitting up in a groggy state while rubbing her face. "Hey! You're up!"

She seemed unresponsive at first but once she laid eyes on the green teen she instantly was taken aback by his sudden appearance. "What the!" She was back up against the couch as she watched him stand.

"Whoa sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." Wulf didn't get the message and had his claws at the young teen's throat pretty quickly after seeing the girl's frightened reaction.

As soon as Dani was able to gather up her situation her eyes widened at the boy in front of her and she pointed right at him. "Beast Boy!"

He was rather surprised by her sudden outburst. "Y-yeah." Her face formed a smile as she stood up and took his hand. Wulf took this a sign that he was to not hurt him and pulled away his claws much to Beast Boy's relieve.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it! A real Teen Titan right in front of me!"

Beast Boy quickly got over his surprise as he rubbed his neck gingerly, and turned towards the kitchen. "Hey guys, she's awake!"

She followed him into the kitchen and Wulf was right on her heels in protective form. "The other Titans are here with you!?"

"Yeah." He heard her let out a squeal as she ran past him and down the stairs to the lab leaving the large, menacing ghost behind with him.

She ran right into Cyborg as she hit the bottom step. "Whoa! Slow down there little lady."

She took a moment to rub her head and then looked up at the metal man. "Oh my gosh, Cyborg!"

Cyborg raised his brow in intrigue. "Nice to know I don't need an introduction." He stepped aside and allowed her to continue on into the lab where her eyes fell on the ghost still hanging around. "Amorpho? What are you still doing around?"

He tipped his hat. "Just making sure you were alright. I hate to owe any favors especially to Phantom." He floated over to the doors of the portal. "Say hi for me next time you see him." He left out the doors which clamped shut behind him.

Dani waved him off before Robin approached her seemingly unfazed by Wulf's glare for doing so. "Excuse me but I want to ask a few questions."

She turned to him, her fan girl-ness fading, and responded. "Sure."

"Who are you to Phantom?"

She was caught a little off guard by the question but answered truthfully. "I'm his cousin, though we don't see each other much." She looked at their rather surprised expressions. "What about you guys?"

Beast Boy decided to answer that one. "He's a Titan like us."

"Oh wow, I didn't think Danny would join a team like that…. Though considering what happened I guess it's a good thing he did."

Robin dismissed her reference to the accident in favor of finding Danny. It bugged him a little how she said it but some things are more important. "Do you know where we can find him?"

Dani was confused by that. "I haven't seen him in months. I actually came to Amity Park to see how he was doing but an empty house was all I found. I've spent the past few days just trying to leave."

"Trying to leave?"

Raven looked up to the ceiling. "Something's going on in this town isn't there?"

Dani turned to her nodded. "The GIW have the whole place locked down. I ran into Amorpho the last time I tried to get out and only managed to get him back here before they captured him though if Wulf hadn't come along when he did I doubt either of us would have made it."

Raven turned back to Robin. "I've been getting waves of tension from the outside. The people are obviously not happy with how things are going."

"So you know this ghost here?"

Dani turned back to her menacing protector. "Well not really to be honest. After he grabbed us out of the crossfire he surprisingly enough brought us here. He speaks a weird language but he did say he was named Wulf and he was a friend."

Robin rubbed his chin in thought before something dawned on him. "Hey Beast Boy, where's Starfire?"

"Oh, she was taking a look around the house."

"Hey Robin, check this out!" Cyborg was over on a computer he found under one of the many tarps. He typed at a few of the keys and the lab lit up. A large screen appeared out of the wall that held a projected display of the computer.

As the screen loaded a computerized voice started. "Fenton Work's coming online."

The name seemed to get Robin's attention for a moment before Cyborg interrupted his thoughts. "This must be the system to control everything in the lab." Once the loading screen stopped a red x appeared on the screen.

"User unidentified, Access Denied."

Dani looked at the set up in a little bit of amazement. "I didn't know they had a system like this." She approached the monitor and watched around Cyborg's shoulder.

He kept at the buttons but kept getting the same response no matter what he did. "This thing must have a specialized lock on it. It must require something that can't be typed into it like a password." He stepped away a moment to look over a few of the other things on the same counter hoping to find a clue. Dani took her chance to take a good look at the computer and saw the eye on the top of the monitor flash green.

"User Verification Approved. Welcome Danny." The screen which was originally a green logo with an F in it morphed into Danny's signature DP emblem while it loaded.

"Whoa!"

"You're tellin me." Cyborg watched the screen load up to show several icons, one being a picture of the portal.

Robin approached the screen with newly peaked interest. "This must have been where he stored ghost information. How did you unlock it?"

Dani shrugged as she looked at the screen. "I just stood here." Robin stored this other piece of information away. It seemed odd to him that she could unlock Danny's computer somehow.

Cyborg moved the cursor to the file labeled ghosts. It promptly displayed three files labeled Enemies, Allies, and Neutral. "Looks like you hit the nail on the head Robin."

Robin thought for a moment. "Try looking up this guy here. Maybe we can figure out more about him."

After typing in the name a few files came up, but the one he picked was actually called 'Wulf'. "Here we go." A picture of Wulf in attack mode popped up on the screen and the thing that surprised Cyborg the most was the green emblem next to his name which represented allies. "Looks like he is a friend."

He scrolled down to the text below the picture and read it aloud. "A werewolf ghost I helped free from Walker. At first I thought he was a crazy animal speaking gibberish, but I later learned it was Esperanto, an old artificial language. He helped stopped Walker's invasion of the city and has proven to be an invaluable ally the second time the ghost warden turned up at Lake Eerie. He currently lives on the lake's east bank. Special abilities include ripping open ghost portals where ever he sees fit."

Robin raised a brow at that description. He could only imagine who this Walker guy was and the fact that he was referred to as a warden only seemed to make it more confusing. "I guess we shouldn't worry about him then if he's a friend. Try the Observants."

Cyborg typed them into the search box and several things came up but the first one was a file called, "Observants." "The first one looks to be a winner." He opened the file and a picture showing a large robed creature with a giant eye for a head appeared.

"Whoa, that thing is so freaky!" Beast Boy's disgust was shared by Cyborg and Dani.

There was a description below the picture that Cyborg read aloud. "A political power in the Ghost Zone. They keep order by passing judgment on ghosts they deem unruly. Though they seem to have good judgment over all they tend to be extreme at times. Clockwork describes them as annoying self-absorbed politicians which I have to agree with."

Robin crossed his arms in agitation. "They sound just like how those other ghosts described them."

"But wouldn't this description sort of make them the law of the ghost zone?"

Dani shook her head. "No way! Danny used to tell me about the ghost zone all the time and according to him it was pretty lawless. That Walker guy is head of the Ghost Prison but he'll arrest you for looking at him wrong." After a few confused glances they got back to the data on the screen.

"Cyborg, try one of the links." A few links were also posted below the main article. He moved it down to the one that said Vortex. "This one looks good to me." Another picture appeared and it depicted a horrible creature with lightning bolts on its head and a tornado for a ghost tail.

"This dude looks nasty!"

Cyborg looked over the data on him. "Says here he terrorized with weather all over the world after he was broken out of the Observants custody by that Plasmius guy. He's the ghost of the forces of the weather."

Robin took a moment to read out the article on the bottom. "According to the Observants he's what's called an elder spirit and was imprisoned for causing incredibly destructive weather patterns. In order to weaken him several of his attributes were split off from him and were released into the human world to maintain order in the skies of the human world. These attributes took on forms called Wind, Frost, Heat, Lightning and Thunder."

As Beast Boy heard the names he jumped it realization. "You guys don't think that maybe-"

He was cut off by Starfire who was flying into the room. "I am sorry for my delay. I was not aware she had awoken"

Robin smiled at the arrival of the Tamaranean. "No worries Star. Now what were you saying Beast Boy?"

"I was saying-" He was once again cut off, this time by an alarm that sounded through the house. "What's this!?" The changeling said in frustration.

Dani's face fell to worry. "It's nothing good, I can tell you that much." Wulf arched his back as he sensed the danger in the air.

The screen flickered off for a moment and reappeared with a radar depicting one dot being followed by about a hundred others. "Massive ghost population approaching! Massive ghost population approaching! Fenton works lockdown initiated!" The lights dimmed and then two large metal bars appeared over the portal. It was quiet aside from the alarm as they all watched as the first dot arrived at the portal entrance.

"Seems it can't get through."

Robin watched with a serious expression. "Good cause a horde of ghosts is the last thing we need to deal with right now."

The tension started to lift as the doors seemed to hold until the computer voice activate again. "Lockdown Override initiated!"

"What!?" Robin watched the portal in anticipation. "Titans get ready!" Wulf responded to that too as he extended his claws while standing guard by Dani. The latches opened followed by the metal doors. Just as they opened a black blurr flew through and stopped in front of the monitor by Cyborg.

It was Danny who was now typing away at the keys pressing one final button before turning to the portal in anticipation. "Fenton Portal Emergency Shutdown Initiated!" The portals energy fluxuated a moment before flickering out in a matter of let out a breath of relief as the tension in his body left.

"Danny!" That's all he had time to hear before he had a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

**That actaually makes me feel better... to have it out of my system I mean. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed it and like where I'm going with this. This is a slight distraction from the main plot but it will have some background for it that is explained so its a must. I also hope its entertaining too cause I liked writing it.**

**The design I used for Dani's older outfit was created by R-tistic on dA and is in no way my original idea.**

**Let me know what ya'll thing and maybe put forth some guesses as to what is actually going on in the city or why Danny was captured by the Observants. Winning guess gets a digital cookie! Please review!=^-^=**


End file.
